


Second Chances

by raeinspace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Sisters, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeinspace/pseuds/raeinspace
Summary: Zelena plans to go back in time, but Regina finds a way to hitch a ride (using blood magic) to go with her and try to stop her. Emma gets caught up in the spell. Regina manages to stop adult Zelena, but when Regina sees Cora sending her sister to Oz, she feels sorry for the baby Zelena. Emma suggests giving Zelena a second chance.SwanQueen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, etc.**

Regina wasn't used to being included in the little meetings Snow and Charming held with their friends. She was pacing up and down, irritated with the way they would allow just anyone to voice an opinion and then get side-tracked discussing it. They had been there for nearly four hours and she was beginning to wear tracks in the floor.

"We don't have time for this!" She finally snapped, rounding on the table and scaring Archie enough that he leaned back away from her.

"Chill, Queenie."

That was from Grumpy. Regina hated it when he called her that. She wanted to stuff him back in a mine where he belonged; dwarves shouldn't be let out into the sunlight amongst civilised people, if they were anything like him. It had been better when he was under the curse and kept out of her way. Only having to interact with one or two of the other dwarves during that time hadn't been so bad. She should have given him a worse job.

Regina smiled as she pictured Grumpy in a variety of different jobs. "I'll 'chill' when we've stopped Zelena and Henry is safe."

"That's what we're trying to do." Snow tried to calm the situation.

"We all know there's only one solution."

Everyone turned at the sound of Rumplestiltskin's voice. Charming moved in front of his wife, while Regina simply folded her arms.

"He's my grandson too." Rumplestiltskin casually reminded them, standing in the doorway with one hand on his cane and the other arm around Belle.

"We're not fighting evil with more evil." Grumpy told him.

Belle stepped forward. "He's…"

"It's alright Belle. I wasn't talking to him, anyway."

"He's right." Charming looked him straight in the eyes. "No dark magic."

"Who said anything about dark magic?" Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Regina finally deigned to take a seat, curious to hear what he had to say. "Emma doesn't have enough control over her power, and my education in light magic is somewhat lacking. We know what Zelena is planning. How else can we stop her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"We've already discussed this, we can't ask Regina to try and kill Zelena." Emma piped up.

"If you're going to drag this out with teasing, I'll tell them." Belle warned him.

Regina swore he rolled his eyes as he smiled at her. It was not a sight she had seen before. Clearly he was finally ready to let love change him.

"As I was saying," Rumplestiltskin lent forward on his cane, looking directly at Regina. "You can use blood magic."

"How will that help us? Anything I try using that, she can turn back on me."

"Only if she isn't too distracted to notice. When she tries to go back in time, you're going to go with her. She won't expect that. She'll be looking for a direct attack. I'll teach you the spell to link yourself to her, then when she goes…" He waved his hand as if to demonstrate his point. "You'll go."

"Can't you find a way to stop her before she succeeds?" Snow asked him.

"This is your best chance."

"She can't go alone." Charming looked at his wife for confirmation.

"Don't trust me?" Regina gave a small smile in his direction.

"Zelena is powerful, you should take someone with you. I'll go, I remember the land from back then." Granny volunteered. "Plus, if the magic thing doesn't work, I'll have my crossbow."

"Or I could go."

"No." Regina turned down Rumplestiltskin's offer immediately, not trusting him.

He might try to meddle in the past and change all their lives. Then she might not have Henry. Or he might try to restart his romance with her mother – inwardly she cringed.

"What if someone recognised you? At least Granny has changed."

"Older  _and_ wiser." Granny pointed out. "But still with a good aim."

"That settles it then." Snow told them. "We'll call it Plan B. Plan A will be continuing to find a way to stop it coming to Plan B."

"Can we take a break now?" Emma asked. "It might be nice to spend some time with Henry, Ruby's got a life of her own to live, you know?"

"Sure." Snow smiled at her daughter. "Maybe we can all go and get dinner together."

"That's our cue to leave." Rumplestiltskin told Belle. "Before they start the hugging."

Before anyone could inform him that they'd rather hug a cactus than the Dark One, he and Belle had gone.

* * *

 

It took two days of digging through Cora's books before Regina found a small mention on time travel. Emma had asked Belle to look through Rumplestiltskin's collection for them, but so far she'd come up empty.

"Well, looks like Granny's out." Regina told her, sitting in a comfortable chair while Emma skim read the books from the floor.

"Huh?"

"It says here, that theoretically – because even the time travel spell itself is just a theory – one cannot travel back to a time or place where we have previously existed. Therefore, I will have to go on my own."

"The whole, meet yourself and the universe as we know it will go kablooey?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Where do you get these words?"

"Well, maybe that's not the word they used, but I've seen time travel films and tv shows."

"I think in Back to the Future they were more worried about changing the past and not existing anymore."

"You've seen that?" Emma grinned.

"Getting back on topic… Zelena should be safe because she's only going back to a time when she was in our mother's womb."

"We should probably go and tell them. Guess I'll have to volunteer."

"No, you will not. You are to remain with Henry and keep him safe."

"If you fail, Henry won't exist. Zelena will probably kill my grandmother and then I won't exist either."

"I won't let that happen."

"Who else are you going to take? You'd kill Grumpy the second you crossed over, the same with either of my parents. Rumplestiltskin would never let Belle go, Archie would just annoy you with reminders that hurting Zelena will only hurt you in return. Ruby…" Emma shrugged. "Maybe Ruby would be a good choice."

"Werewolves were not accepted. She would refuse to listen to my advice, she'd try to wear wholly inappropriate clothing…"

Emma stretched out her legs and stood up. "Your choices are getting smaller. We'll see what my parents suggest."

"I'll stay here with the books. I might find something that's actually useful."

Emma smiled. "I didn't hear that."

"I can repeat it, if you like?"

Shaking her head, Emma walked to the door. "Don't forget, you're cooking dinner for Henry tonight, I'll pick him up at 7."

"They'll be plenty if you'd like to come too." Regina offered as she walked out of sight.

She wondered whether Emma had heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Zelena still hadn't cast the spell. Regina was constantly on edge, having Ruby following her around 'just in case' was getting on her nerves. She had no idea what could be taking so long. Her bag had been packed and shrunk with magic so that it fit on a necklace. On the chance that her magic wouldn't work in the past, she had made the release voice activated.

In the end, Gold gave them a ten-minute warning. Just long enough to teleport to Henry and say goodbye. Ruby hugged her grandmother as Emma came to talk to Regina.

"Take care of Henry." Regina told her.

"I promise."

"What's that?" Henry asked, pointing outside.

Green lightening shot across the sky. It narrowly missed the clock tower as it passed over.

"That's our cue." Regina looked over at Ruby.

"Goodbye, we'll miss you." Ruby said, looking around.

"See you soon." Henry told her.

"If they do this right, it'll be no time at all." Gold corrected him.

"And if we don't?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"None of  _you_ will exist. Well, maybe you will as Granny won't be affected."

"Ready?" Regina held out her hand for Ruby.

The werewolf paused to give Snow a quick, last minute hug. "Ready."

A bolt of lightning shot onto the middle of the street outside. Emma jumped as it tore into the ground, leaving a long gash on the road.

"Isn't that a little close?" Ruby asked, sounding worried.

Gold smiled as he explained. "It's coming for you, picking up Regina's connection to Zelena through the blood magic."

"What? No-one said anything about lightning. What if it kills us?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "A bit late to back out now dearie."

Regina headed towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

The next bolt of lightning hit the pavement outside. As she headed towards Regina, Ruby tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Hurry up." Gold urged her.

Regina opened the door, she didn't want the lightning to accidentally hit Henry as it came for her. Thunder boomed in the sky as Regina turned back to look for Ruby. Emerald light struck her back, pushing her forwards. She felt a hand grab hers and held tight as she continued to fall.

* * *

 

There was a buzzing in her ears. Regina fought to open her eyes and see where she was. The sky above her was a clear blue and her hands touched grass as she tried to sit up.

"Did we make it?" Emma asked from beside her.

"Well we're not dead." Regina muttered, looking around.

"Was there much danger of that?"

"All magic comes…"

"…with a price." Emma finished for her. "I know."

"The time travel spell was mostly theoretical, the blood magic spell used to link family members for travelling had to be adapted for travelling through time and..."

"In other words, there was a good chance it wouldn't work."

"Gold had every confidence…"

Emma stood and held out a hand to help Regina up. "Well, now we're here, where do we start?"

"First I need to find a way to get you back home."

"What?"

" _Ruby_ was supposed to come through with me, remember?" Regina reminded her, brushing off a few stray pieces of grass sticking to her clothes.

"I know, but…"

An arrow whistled past their heads. Regina pulled Emma out of the way and they landed back on the ground. She kept her hand on Emma's back, not wanting the other woman to stand until she was sure where the danger was coming from. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Regina shushed her and listened. When she was certain of the direction it had come from, she pointed to Emma and signed which way she wanted her to go. She didn't know how her magic would react to being in the past, or if it would even work here, so she wanted Emma out of the way in case something went wrong. Emma seemed to have guessed this, because she ignored Regina's instructions and headed into the danger.

Regina swiftly followed, her hands ready to cast a spell to defend them. At first all she heard were voices, but soon she saw the group of young men. They were standing in a circle, talking and laughing as though they hadn't almost killed someone. Emma stormed towards them before Regina could stop her. She had no choice but to go after her.

Emma reached them and grabbed closest one by the front of his shirt. "Who sent you? Zelena?"

The man looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head. His friends took one look at Emma, and decided she wasn't a threat so they crowded around her. They were dressed in simple woodsmen clothes, only one had a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Put him down." Regina told her, pushing through them.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Emma, put him down." She repeated, placing a hand on Emma's arm.

"Not until he tells us why they shot at us."

"We thought you were the Sheriff's men." The one Emma was holding confessed.

"They're outlaws." Regina explained. "Look at their clothes."

"Like Robin Hood?"

"Yes, though that particular scoundrel isn't around yet."

"You knew him?"

"We never met, but I head dealings with the men who hunted him. Now, let him go."

Emma released her grip on the shirt. "Don't you want to ask them where we are?"

"I think they're more likely to cooperate if you don't rough them up first."

* * *

 

The further away they went from the forest, the more confident Regina became in their surroundings. She had begun picking out familiar landscapes and released the supplies from her necklace when they stopped to rest.

"How much of a head start will Zelena have?" Emma asked, refilling a flask from the river.

"Theoretically, either we should have arrived the same distance apart as we were in Storybrooke or we should have arrived at the same place."

"Do you think she knows we came back too?"

"I hope not. She may intend to persuade our mother to keep her by showing off her magic or by altering other events to her advantage."

"So we have to find Cora and keep Zelena away from her?"

"Zelena threatened to kill everyone in Storybrooke, including Henry. We're going to do a little more than that."

"Would you really kill your own sister?"

Regina frowned. "I expect that kind of assumption from your parents. As a matter of fact it was my intention to simply remove her powers."

"Right, sorry."

"We should keep moving. I have enough money to buy a couple of horses, but we have to get to the next village first."

"Can we risk that?"

"What?"

"Buying horses. You know, in case it affects history, like the poem 'For the want of a horseshoe nail'. Those horses might need to be in that village for the future."

"We're not at war. I doubt two horses will make a different, but if you want we can return them once we find Zelena."

"We'll only need one."

"Why is that?"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "I can't ride."

* * *

 

**AN: in reply to a review about Robin Hood - what I meant (realising it sounds confusing) is that Regina hadn't met Robin back in the Enchanted Forest when she was Queen, but as the time they travelled back to was when Zelena was born Robin would have been a baby or not even born himself (not sure what the age differences are for those characters). Regina met Robin during the missing year after they returned to the EF and Zelena stole their memories so he's in Storybrooke now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tried not to focus on how close Emma's body was to hers as she allowed the horse to gallop at it's fastest pace across the countryside. Rumplestiltskin had told her where she was most likely to find her mother. Emma's arms were wrapped around her waist and the blonde's head rested against her back as they rode. She wondered if Emma had her eyes closed. She had looked a little worried when Regina helped her onto the horse, but didn't say anything.

Regina kept them going until it was time for the horse to rest. She found a quiet stream where the horse could drink and climbed down, holding out her hands to help Emma. After riding with their bodies touching it shouldn't have felt so awkward to be close to her now, but as Emma landed on the ground in front of her, Regina's breath caught in her throat. She waited for Emma to step away. When she didn't, Regina removed her hands.

"We should…"

"Yeah." Emma agreed softly, looking at the ground and shoving her hands into her pockets.

Regina led the horse to the water, expecting Emma to follow her. When she turned around, the blonde was sitting in the shade of a tree watching her.

"You should fill the flask again." Regina told her.

"Is it much further?"

"A little. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Regina sighed. "We'll find somewhere to sleep soon."

She wanted to offer Emma a chance to sleep now, but there was no telling who lay in wait around here. They were better off getting to a proper inn where they could both sleep. Maybe the next town or village would have somewhere suitable.

She watched the blonde stand and head towards her. Her eyes never left Emma as she filled the flask with water. The horse nudged her when it had enough to drink and she walked it towards the shade under the tree.

"So what happens when we find Zelena?" Emma asked once the flask was full and she came to join Regina.

"Adult or baby?"

"Either. Both."

"I take adult Zelena's power source and bring her back with us to Storybrooke."

"How do you feel about seeing your mother again? If Zelena hasn't been born yet she'll be somewhere near Cora waiting for that to happen."

"You'll have to make contact with her. It's too risky for her to see me. You can use your light magic to stop her."

"At least I know she can't take my heart. It makes me feel a little safer."

"Have you used your magic since we came here?"

"No, why?"

"Just try."

Regina was hoping Emma's magic wouldn't be affected by the time travel. Thankfully the miracle of a True Love child's powers came through again.

"Was that really necessary?" Regina asked, sounding annoyed and raising an eyebrow as Emma's magic made a strong wind to shake the branches of the tree above them, causing a flurry of leaves to fall.

Emma smiled as she shook her head, trying to clear the leaves from her head and running her fingers through her hair to remove those tangled in her curls. When she looked up, she saw one still left in Regina's hair. Without thinking she reached forward and removed it, bringing her face close to Regina's. She was close enough to see the faint blush spread over the ex-Queen's cheeks at the contact and was pleased when she didn't move away.

"I was only doing what you asked," Emma whispered, wondering if Regina's heart was beating as quickly as her own.

Regina finally cleared her throat and stepped back. "At least now we know that you still have magic."

"Does that mean I'm in charge now?" Emma chuckled, knowing Regina's reply before asking the question.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Time to get back on the horse Miss Swan."

"Shouldn't we let the horse rest a little more?"

"It will be fine. If we need to, we change trade him for another further on. There isn't much time."

"Okay," Emma watched Regina climb onto the back of the horse with ease and grace.

When they brought the horse the previous owner had helped Emma up. This time, Regina then held out her hand to help pull Emma up behind her, after the blonde stood on a tree stump for the extra height.

* * *

 

Regina barely recognised her mother at first. They were walking at a distance from Cora, trying to keep out of sight in case Zelena showed up.

"This is it," she finally confirmed.

"So now we wait for Zelena… and Zelena?" Emma asked, thinking about the adult and soon-to-be-born baby.

"It will be easier to take the baby's magic."

"Well your mother is definitely pregnant. Let's just hope it's the nine-month mark."

Though Cora was doing a good job of hiding the bump. Emma couldn't believe that this was the same woman who had tried to take her heart. She kept telling herself that it was just because this Cora hadn't done anything like that yet. This Cora was someone to feel sorry for, someone who had been lied to and wound up pregnant with no-one to turn to. Emma knew how that felt.

"That's why she's here. She came home to hide, so she can have Zelena. Rumplestiltskin said that she takes Zelena into the woods – that will be the best time to do it, when she's all alone, but older Zelena might show up before then. If she does, you'll have to use your magic to distract her while I take the baby's magic."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I wouldn't have allowed us to travel this far if I didn't think we could do this."

"I know, it's just…"

"What? Gold gave me the power-stripping potion..."

"I've been wondering about the baby."

"Don't worry, as long as we get her to the forest on time she'll go to Oz the way she's supposed to." Despite her answer, Regina got the feeling that there was more on Emma's mind than she was saying. "We should find somewhere to stay, somewhere we can wait until it's time."

Emma agreed and they sought out a place to stable the horse – they had only had to exchange horses once - allowing it a well-deserved rest. There was only one room available in the tiny tavern and Regina told Emma to take the bed.

"The accommodation not quite up to your standards?" Emma joked.

"I was going to advise that you rest there because your body isn't used to riding and you'll find it hard to sleep on the chair," Regina explained, wishing she had brought something to either clean or cover the wooden chair which was probably riddled with splinters.

Emma saw her looking at the chair, and dared to suggest: "I think there's enough room for both of us on the bed." Then, at the look of surprise on Regina's face, quickly assured her: "There's no need to worry, I won't hog the covers."

"That wasn't the first thing to come to mind."

"Oh, really?"

Regina just blushed and turned away, not that there was anything else in the room worth looking at. She wandered over to the window. At least they had enjoyed a hot dinner. They would need to keep their strength up.

"This is  _not_  comfortable," Emma suddenly moaned. "I can't sleep on this."

Regina looked around and saw Emma lying on the bed. "Were you expecting a five-star accommodation?"

"No, but this mattress is like a rock. We'd have been better off sleeping outside, at least the grass is soft."

"It might rain and then you'd get wet," Regina reminded her.

"Look, feel it for yourself," Emma stood up and pointed to the bed.

Regina sighed at the theatrics and walked across the room. She poked at the bed and smiled, wondering whether to suggest that Emma use her magic to make it more comfortable. When she looked up to do just that, she found Emma had leaned in closer to her.

"And the blankets look a little thin," the blonde whispered to her, "I might get cold."

"We can't have the Saviour getting cold now, can we?" Regina smiled as Emma pulled at face at that title. "Perhaps you should use some more of your magic."

"Help me?" Emma held out her hands to Regina, breath bated as she waited for the other woman to take them.

Regina's hands slipped over Emma's, "Just concentrate on what you want, focus on your magic and don't…"

A moment later and the thin single cot had transformed to a sumptuous double bed covered with red silk sheets and plump pillows. Regina raised an eyebrow as she stared at it.

"What?" Emma asked sheepishly, "now there's room for both of us."

"I meant for you to make it comfortable. If someone sees this they'll know you have magic. You'll have to remember to turn it back in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you telling me you don't want to sleep in it now?"

Regina gazed longingly at the bed. She was tired and the chair was not at all appealing.

"I sleep on the right," she informed Emma.

"Great, that puts me against the wall away from the window."

"You had better not snore," Regina added.

Emma just grinned, "I guess you'll be able to tell me in the morning if I do."

With a shake of her head, Regina lit a candle and went to close the window shutter. Perhaps an early night was required.

* * *

 

Two days passed, during which time they stayed at the tavern. Each night Emma magicked up the double bed and returned it to a cot in the morning. She was just completing this task when Regina rushed into their room, grabbed Emma's arm and began dragging her towards the door.

"It's time," she told her.

"Time?"

"Zelena's being born," Regina explained, a little out of breath, "we have to go  _now_."

"Okay, let me grab…"

" _Hurry_ …" Regina ordered, releasing her grip.

Emma hurried.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelena was waiting for them. She had already used magic to subdue Cora and was preparing the spell that would persuade her mother to keep her. When she saw Emma and Regina, she laughed.

"You're too late," she boasted. "I'm going to get my happy ending."

"Are you sure? You never knew mother…"

"She gave you everything!"

"No. She didn't have her heart."

"Then this time I'll make sure that she keeps it. If I change this one event, it'll change everything else."

"I can't let you do that."

"Because of Henry? Perhaps he'll still be born, but it will be in this world and he might grow up with his birth parents."

"Neal's already in Neverland by this time," Emma interrupted her. "Even if my parents have me in this world, there's no way for me to meet him. Regina's right, we can't let you change history."

"We already have, silly. Just by being here. When mother wakes up, I can tell her everything she needs to know about the future and how to use magic to get us what we want. Then she won't send me through the portal."

Regina glanced at Emma, "she's stalling. Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Emma looked worried, "we'd cease to exist?"

"We'd be pulled back to realign with our time, where we might not exist, so yes. Also, she hasn't tried to attack us, which means she needs to concentrate on the other spell."

Zelena nodded, "Very clever little sis."

"She's still in labour, once the baby is born, you have to leave," Regina reminded her.

"My spell is delaying it long enough to allow me to communicate with mother through our blood-bond, after all we're family."

"Regina?" Emma had an idea: if she used her magic to re-start Cora's labour, the baby would be born and Zelena would have to leave.

Regina didn't bother with questions. "Do it."

* * *

 

Emma looked from Regina to the baby held in her arms and back to Regina again. Cora was still unconscious. Regina had asked Emma to send her to sleep once Zelena was born so that together they could try and undo adult Zelena's spell. Emma had been impressed with Regina's uncertified midwife skills, though the clean-up had all been down to Emma's magic.

"The last thing we want is my mother waking up and changing the past. Even just a little."

"So we use my magic to remove her memories?"

"You'll need my help. It's easier when there's a blood relation for these things, and then we can send Zelena away."

They set to work quickly and the task was easier than Emma had expected. She took the baby from Cora's arms, having put into her memories the images of leaving Zelena in the woods. As she looked down at the baby in her arms, knowing that they would have to carry that out, she wondered if she could do it. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned.

"We all gave you a second chance. Don't you think Zelena deserves one too?" she asked Regina.

"She was never good."

"How do you know?"

"She never loved anyone. There has always been hate in her heart for the way our mother abandoned her." Regina stood a little aback from Emma, her eyes on her mother rather than her sister.

"Maybe this is your chance to change that."

"How? Mother won't take her back. If we use magic to change her mind, I will be changing the future. We can't do that, remember."

"What if we don't send her to Oz?"

"You want to find a nice family to look after her in the Enchanted Forest?"

"No."

"We're  _not_ taking her to Rumplestiltskin."

"God, no." Emma shook her head to emphasis her agreement.

"Then what  _do_ you suggest?"

"You take her back to Storybrooke and raise her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If we take the baby Zelena back with us we can…  _you_  can teach her about love. You're her family too, perhaps she can become a good person."

"Emma, I…."

"I believe in you."

"She tried to harm Henry…"

"Only because of the way she was raised."

"Are you willing to risk Henry's life on that?"

"She's just a baby. Look at her."

Turning her gaze from Emma's eyes, as asked, Regina looked down at her baby sister. She stopped thinking in that moment and allowed herself a moment to just  _feel_. Zelena was family. Even though they had grown up apart, Regina knew she was as much her family as her parents had been.

"We can give her the family she always wanted," Emma told her.

"We?"

"I mean you," Emma corrected herself. "As much as I wish I could change my past, there's too much that I would lose by doing so. Changing things for Zelena's is different."

"You don't know that. What if…"

"If you don't take her back, I will."

"She's  _my_ sister…"

"Then you'll do it?"

Regina sighed. The baby kicked out her legs, her eyes still closed. She remembered holding Henry when he was just a little older than Zelena. There was only one question left to try.

"What will everyone else say when we get back with her like this?"

Emma cupped her hand under Regina's elbow and led her back to the tavern. "They'll just be happy we saved all of their lives."

"They might insist that we send her to Oz."

Emma tch'ed at her, "as long as we stick together, nothing can stop us. I'm the Saviour remember, and I say this is the right thing to do."

Regina didn't look convinced, but she held Zelena protectively against her as she waited for Emma to gather their things. A quick trip to the forest and a final bit of magic would send them home again.

* * *

 

Henry was waiting in the diner. He had insisted on having breakfast there every day, just in case his mom's returned. They had left from the street right outside and when they returned it might be to that same spot. Snow drew the line a three meals a day in the diner, but he was allowed to wait there for an hour after school before heading back to the loft for dinner. Then, Snow would walk him back for a little while to do his homework there. Ruby always promised to tell him when they got back. She reminded him that they had telephones and she could call him, day or night. Still, Henry was certain that if he were patient, he would get to see them first.

A strange light covered the page of half-finished homework on the table. Henry looked out of the window and saw the clouds gathering in the sky. The wind was picking up and there was a flash of lightning. Henry smiled. It was green.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just to confirm, as queried by a reviewer, the lightning was green because it was green for the original time travel spell.**

* * *

 

Somehow, as they travelled back through the portal, Regina found one of Emma's arms wrapping around her shoulders. She kept hold of her baby sister and told herself that she was just imagining it.

They arrived outside the diner, at the exact spot where they had left. Emma looked around as if expecting to see a crowd gathered to welcome them back. She wasn't disappointed for long; Henry came running out to meet them yelling out a welcome and hugging his blonde mother as though he wouldn't let go. Emma put her arms around him, telling him how glad she was to see him again. A moment later and she was released when Henry stepped back and moved towards Regina, preparing to hug her. He paused when he saw the baby in her arms.

"What happened? Who's that?"

"It's a long story, kid," Emma ran a hand through her hair, feeling tired. "C'mon Regina, I'll buy you… is it lunch-time or dinner-time? Never mind, I'm so hungry and I can't wait for a real cheeseburger and large fries. God, I've missed Granny's cooking."

Henry watched in surprise as Regina followed Emma without argument towards the diner, and then ran ahead to let Ruby know they were back. They'd have to ring his grandparents from the diner phone; Regina still hadn't given him a cell phone of his own.

The handful of people in the diner moved to the windows when Henry yelled over to Ruby, asking her to ring Snow and David because his moms were home. Henry held the door open for them and the crowd parted when the three travellers entered, before they encircled them to offer their congratulations.

"You did it then?" Granny asked.

"Yes, Emma's magic saved the day," Regina told her.

"And we're  _starving_!" Emma added. "Milkshake please, a cheeseburger and large fries for me and whatever Regina wants. Henry are you hungry?"

Recognising Henry's backpack, she sat down in the booth and moved his schoolbooks out of the way. They didn't lose their audience, however, but Regina and Henry were able to sit down because the questions began. Regina focused on her son, wanting to answer him first.

"We returned to the Enchanted Forest, but it took a little time to find Zelena. Luckily we knew where she was headed and we travelled to find her."

"There were bandits," Emma interrupted, causing Henry's eyes to widen, "we were nearly killed by them and we had to ride a horse…"

"No way…!"

"Yep," Emma looked at Regina, to make sure she didn't mind her taking over the story, but the brunette just nodded and turned her attention to the baby.

Some of the things Emma described weren't quite how Regina remembered them, but she allowed her to continue, knowing that while everyone's focus was on her it wasn't on baby Zelena. Emma was getting to the battle with Zelena, adlibbing their conversation, when Snow and Charming arrived. Regina tried to ignore the sentimental reunion, and their arrival had Emma sliding along the chair to let them sit down before starting her story.

Granny brought out Emma's food, placing Regina's usual order down with it and an extra milkshake for Henry. She didn't need to ask about the baby, she remembered the scent and waited for Emma or Regina to explain. Between mouthfuls, Emma finally arrived at the part where Cora gave birth and adult Zelena vanished. Regina was managing to eat with one hand, not trusting anyone else to hold her sister.

"Then what happened?" Snow asked.

"We gathered up our things and came back."

"But what about the baby?" Henry repeated his earlier question.

"We brought her with us," Emma tried to explain, "to give her a second chance."

"That's Zelena?" Snow's raised voice caused other heads in the diner to turn towards them.

"Won't that change history?" Henry asked, ignoring his grandmother for the moment.

Regina decided to answer his question, not looking at Snow, "Zelena's life never affected anything in the Enchanted Forest. We hope that by bringing her here she will have a chance to grow up and be good."

"We both decided," Emma made a point of looking around at everyone so they understood, "that this was the best option."

"So you're going to raise your sister?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"Won't that be weird?"

"We'll tell her the truth when she's old enough to understand. You have to remember, this isn't the same Zelena you met. Already her life has started out differently and we're going to make sure she gets her happy ending."

"We?" David looked confused.

"Well, everyone in Storybrooke now knows who she is, so you will all know the truth. She'll grow up here, go to school here and I'll need everyone to give her that second chance. Her first childhood wasn't a happy one, but I intend to change that this time around."

"And I'm going to help," Emma added.

"You are?"

Before Emma could elaborate, Zelena started to cry. Regina put down her fork and tried to gently rock the baby in her arms.

"She must be hungry," Regina explained. "I should go to the store and get some baby formula for her."

"And diapers, baby wipes, clothes…" Emma reminded her. "I'll come with you and help."

"I think I can manage. I have done this before."

"Yeah, but unless you intend to magic-up a stroller, you'll need my two hands to carry the shopping."

"I still have Henry's, it's tucked away in the garage. I will need to get it out and check it's condition first."

Henry scooted out of the booth and Regina slipped out after him. Snow and David hadn't stirred so Emma was stuck where she was.

"I'll come too," Henry offered.

"Oh good, a family shopping trip," Emma smiled at them, edging towards her parents to indicate she wanted out.

Snow looked at David before they moved from their seats, deciding not to offer to go with them. She knew the last thing Regina would want was a circus of people following her around.

"Do all babies cry that loudly?" Henry asked as they left the diner.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry had come for his usual weekend sleepover the first Friday, but Saturday morning she could see how tired he was after the baby kept him up all night and insisted that he sleep at Emma's. He came back first thing Sunday morning, with Emma in tow, and the two of them spent the day receiving instructions from Regina about the best way to care for a baby. Henry backed out of the nappy changing task, promising to take charge of the bottle-feeding. Regina explained how to make up the formula and test the temperature, though she double-checked it herself when Henry turned away to move the baby carrier closer. Later, Emma made Regina tap a nap, promising to watch the children. When she woke, it was lunchtime and Henry had made them all sandwiches.

"Have you thought anymore about Zelena?" Emma asked as she peeled away the crust from the bread to eat it first.

"What do you mean?"

"Her name," Emma reminded her, "we were discussing how it's a little awkward to have two Zelena's to refer to, how the baby might be better off with a new one."

Henry looked confused, "you want to change her name?"

"Well, we're giving her a new life and we don't want everyone thinking about the old Zelena when they're talking about this one. Right, Regina?"

Regina nodded, "yes."

"So?"

"I've been a little preoccupied."

"We can help!" Henry offered, sounding enthusiastic. "Let me see…" he grabbed Emma's cell and opened a search engine. "What are good names for people wanting a second chance?"

"What about something like Regina's name?" Emma suggested, "Regina means Queen doesn't it?"

"No," Regina stopped her, "nothing that would put pressure on making her become someone she doesn't want to be. Henry, would you search for some other names like Zelena? Her mother chose it and I know she loved Zelena so…"

"Sure, here it is. It means goddess of the moon. Cool. So what other moon goddess names are there?" he scrolled down the page and turned the screen to his mothers, "which do you like?"

Emma scrunched up her nose as she scrolled down the list, "I'm not sure."

"Wait! I've got it!" Henry put the cell on the table and ran off to his room before they could stop him.

He was back a moment later, "okay mom, please just hear me out."

"Henry…" Regina eyed the book in his hands.

"It's perfect."

Emma smiled as she recognised the cover, "yes!"

"Two against one," Henry teased, handing the book to Regina.

"It's your choice," Emma told Regina, shaking her head at Henry.

"What does Elphaba even mean?" Regina sighed, putting the book on the table.

Emma picked up her cell and typed in the query. It took her a while; the majority of web page results were blank.

"The Wizard of Oz was written by L F Baum. Maguire – the author of Henry's book - formulated the name "Elphaba" from the phonetic pronunciation of Baum's initials L.F.B." she read from the screen. "That's kind of what you wanted, right? The name doesn't have any meaning, so she can set her own destiny."

Regina closed her eyes, trying to remember Elphaba from the story.

"She was a good person in the book," Henry reminded her, "she just needed someone to love her."

Part of Regina wanted to agree just because it was Henry's suggestion. Another part liked Emma's reason.

"We can get everyone to call her Ellie, or Elle, for short," he added.

Regina looked over at Emma. The blonde was smiling at her, as if she knew what Regina would say. Regina considered pointing out that Elle began with the same letter, and had the same number of letters, as Emma. It was the only reason she could think to turn the name down. She also remembered that if it hadn't been for Emma's help, she wouldn't have been able to stop the adult Zelena.

"Okay."

* * *

 

It took nearly a week before Regina settled into a routine with Ellie. She had forgotten how little sleep Henry had allowed her in those early days and with time moving again her body was finding it harder to adjust.

When some inconsiderate person decided to telephone barely five minutes after she had closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, she wanted to throw a fireball down the wire direct to the caller.

"Hey, it's me."

"Emma, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"7am. You're always up early."

"Not since I started taking care of a newborn baby," Regina pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. I can call back later?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, "no, go ahead."

"Okay, I just wanted to ask if you wanna grab some lunch today. I know you've got Henry coming over for dinner, but…"

"Are you checking up on me or Ellie?"

"What? No!"

"Emma…"

"It's just lunch, honest."

There was a pause. "Would you like to come here?"

"Or we could meet at the diner. I know you've got your hands full. My treat."

"I can buy my own lunch."

"See you at 12.30, then?"

"Fine."

As soon as Regina ended the call, Ellie began to cry.

* * *

 

Two months passed, then three. Her lunches with Emma had become a regular occurrence. Now that she was co-mayor with Snow, Regina was able to relax and spend more time at home. It came in handy when Henry's school broke up for a short holiday, and it meant she didn't have to rely on a babysitter every weekday for Ellie. She had arranged her schedule with Snow so that she also had plenty of time to spend with her son, Neal, and Emma did the same with her father at the Sheriff's office. Everything was running smoothly.

When Ellie was four months old Regina had to start removing anything that could pose a hazard to her. Although her movements were limited to rolling from her stomach to her back, Regina swore she had about eight hands, which were always reaching out and trying to grab at something. Remembering Henry at that age, she went a little overboard so that when he came to visit one weekend he jokingly asked her if she had been robbed. Regina just asked warned him to keep anything he didn't want destroyed out of Ellie's way.

"Two of Granny's finest lunches are served," Emma declared as Regina opened the front door to the mansion.

"Great, can you watch Ellie for a moment I need to get this baby food out of my hair," Regina passed over the infant as she spoke. " _Don't_  let her near your lunch this time."

"How was I to know…"

Regina was already rushing up the stairs so Emma didn't have a chance to explain that she hadn't given Ellie the food, and the little minx hadn't  _eaten_ it, just mashed it up in her fist after grabbing it when her back was turned.

Luckily their lunches were in one bag, so Emma could easily carry Ellie into the kitchen. She smiled at the mess surrounding the counter and began tidying up while she waited for Regina to return.

"How are you today?" Emma asked Ellie as she smiled at the baby relaxing in her chair and unpacked the lunches. "Did you eat all your lunch? I bet you wish you were all grown up so you could have some of this."

"Don't tease," Regina warned, coming into the kitchen, "it just encourages her to try and grab for things."

Emma grinned, "is that how you ended up with applesauce in your hair?"

"It's her first time trying the applesauce," Regina defended her sister. "Perhaps I should have made it with green apples."

"You're making the baby food yourself?"

"That way I know what goes into it."

"I'm impressed. Not surprised, but impressed."

"I made Henry's baby food too."

"Well I didn't make our lunch, but I watched Granny through the kitchen window as I sat at the counter."

Emma passed Regina her lunch.

"Thank you."

"We should go to the beach some time," Emma blurted out.

"I think Ellie and Henry would like that."

Emma frowned. She had been trying to think of an excuse to spend more time with Regina for weeks, but all she could come up with was the beach, because there they might have a chance to be alone and talk. Taking the kids with them hadn't been part of the plan.

"Oh… good."

Regina was puzzled as she looked at Emma's expression, "what's wrong? You look disappointed."

"No, it's nothing."

"Emma…"

"It's just… I don't know…"

"Talk to me?"

"Well, we spent all that time together in the Enchanted Forest and I thought even when we have lunch together we can get interrupted by Henry or Ellie. I liked it, you know? When we could just talk."

"Emma, we fought 99% of the time we were there," Regina couldn't help it, she laughed.

"That still leaves 1%," Emma argued.

Regina looked thoughtful, "I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"What? That I was coming around to check on Ellie?"

Regina nodded, "don't get me wrong, I enjoy our lunches, I just didn't think…"

"I told you, I want to be your friend," Emma reminded her.

"I know, but I…"

"Come on Regina, you're never usually this lost for words."

"You've surprised me. That's all."

"So? What's your answer?"

"About the beach?"

"Yes. Either just the two of us, or the four of us."

"Okay."

"To…?" Emma asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, just the two of us."

Emma quickly turned to face Ellie to hide the huge grin, which appeared on her face at Regina's words, and then sat down to eat her lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

At six months old, Ellie was beginning to recognise familiar faces. She knew reaching out her arms to Henry and Emma would get her picked up and cuddled and she knew if to cry if she wanted Regina's attention. Whenever one of those three people talked to her, she would speak her own little nonsense sounds back at them, which made them smile. There were trips around town, to the beach, picnics in the park and back garden at the mansion. Ellie's life was far removed from the original Zelena's childhood.

In anticipation of her learning to crawl, Regina went up into her attic to find the stair gates and other baby-proof items she would need. Emma had offered to help her set them up, so she watched Ellie while Regina waded through the box-filled attic and began bringing everything down. Marco had set them up originally and taken them down for her when Henry was old enough to be trusted on the stairs alone.

Things were certainly changing between the two women. Emma found Regina to be a little quieter around her, though she couldn't understand why. They spent so much time together she hadn't noticed right away but now, as she tried to make conversation while checking through David's toolbox for the right type of screwdriver, she realised Regina wouldn't meet her eyes as they spoke.

"I promised Henry I'd take him swimming next weekend. The Storybrooke pool is a little small, and it only has that one slide so I thought we'd make a road trip of it and head out of town. You and Ellie could come too."

"Sure," Regina looked over the different parts of the stair gates Emma had laid out on the carpet, hoping that if anything was missing Marco might have the spare parts. "Would you like me to make some packed lunches just in case?"

"We could grab something after swimming."

"I guess," this time Regina turned to check on Ellie.

Emma stood up, gingerly stepping over the maze of metal and plastic safety objects toward her, "is something wrong?"

Regina took a step back when she realised how close Emma was standing, "everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet lately. Is it me? Have I done something wrong? Am I intruding too much?"

"No!"

"I know I spend a lot of time here, but I like hanging out with you."

"I enjoy your company as well," Regina's eyes slid away as she spoke, leaving Emma wondering if she was telling the truth.

"Please, Regina, talk to me," Emma reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

Regina looked down at Emma's hand, "Emma…"

Biting her bottom lip when she realised what she had done, and ignoring how nice the contact felt, Emma took her hand away. She knew how much Regina liked her own space, how she shied away any time someone other than Henry (and now Ellie) would try to hug her.

"I'll get back to work, then."

As Emma sat back down amongst the pieces of the stair gates, Regina swooped Ellie up into her arms using the excuse of a diaper change to make her exit.

* * *

 

"I know your adult self would find all of this highly amusing," Regina whispered to Ellie as she laid out the changing mat. "At least, the adult you used to be. I really hope Emma is right, that all of this will help you."

Ellie just smiled up at her and waved her arms. Once she was finished, Regina took her downstairs, avoiding seeing Emma again. It was cowardly, and she knew it wasn't nice especially when Emma was helping her.

"Why don't we bake some apple and raisin cookies for Henry?" Regina suggested, "Emma might like them too."

She forgot the baby monitor tucked into the back of Ellie's chair. After she realised that Henry and Emma would pick Ellie up to take her into another room and forget to take them along, she placed one in each room. The kitchen one stayed by Ellie's chair, to keep it out of the way while she was cooking.

As she began to mix the ingredients, Regina spoke to Ellie. It was easier to talk with part of her mind on that task.

Emma didn't mean to listen, but she was in the middle of putting together the difficult, fiddly parts of a stair gate and getting up to find and switch off the baby monitor meant spending more time finishing the work. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but when she heard Regina mention her name, her hands paused and she began to eavesdrop.

* * *

 

"Hey mom, I'm home," Henry announced, running straight to the kitchen as he followed his nose towards the familiar cookie-scent.

Regina had just pulled the tray from the oven and was arranging the cookies so they would cool when he arrived. Watching the way he leaned over the counter to get a closer look, she smiled.

"You'll have to wait," she warned him.

"Just one before dinner, please?"

"Fine, but not yet, they're too hot."

"Is mom still here?"

"Yes, though she's had enough time to put a dozen gates together by now. I should run up and check on her, make sure she hasn't hurt herself. Do you mind watching Ellie for moment?"

"'Course not. Can I take her into the other room?"

Regina nodded and passed the baby, chair and all, to Henry, "just go slowly."

"I will," he grinned at her.

Regina made her way up the stairs quickly, suddenly realising that Emma had been very quiet while she was baking and feeling a little concerned. As Emma's work area came into view she stopped, and stared.

"Help?" Emma's weak voice called in response to hearing Regina say she was on her way.

"Miss Swan what have you done?!"

Regina surveyed the damage of what could only be Emma's out-of-control brand of magic. Thousands of tiny daisies covered the carpet in a six-foot circle around the blonde, which wouldn't have been a problem except that Emma's body was covered in slightly larger ones, trapping her from being able to move.

"Help?" Emma called again, her view blocked by the flowers.

Regina tried using her magic to wave them away, but they didn't even quiver. She created a fireball in the palm of her hand, but realised Emma might be in danger and snuffed it out. Using magic, she created a plank of wood that would be immune to the flowers (the last thing she wanted was them crawling over her) and lay it on the ground. After waiting to check that the daisies remained immobile, she placed one foot on the wood. Watching the flowers, she cautiously moved towards Emma.

"My magic can't get rid of them, so you'll have to do it," she informed her, creating a pair of gloves to repel the daisies. "Give me your hand and I'll try to pull you free."

Somehow she managed to make contact with Emma's hands and tugged a hard as she could. Emma managed to move a little, the daisies on her upper body starting to break and fall away. Regina took a step back and tried again.

Eventually, Emma was free and standing on the wooden plank in front of Regina. She looked down at the result of her magic in silence.

"I don't want to ask why this happened, I just want you to fix it," Regina began, "but unless you explain I can't tell you how to do that."

"It was an accident, I don't know..."

"Think, Emma."

Regina was surprised when the blonde took a step towards her.

"You. It was you."

"I beg your pardon? I was downstairs with Ellie and I can assure you that I am not responsible for any of this."

"No, I mean it was the baby monitor. I could hear your voice on the one up here."

"You…" Regina's voice trailed off as she remembered what she'd said. "I was only speaking to distract Ellie."

"I don't believe you. In fact, it explains so much, like why you've been acting differently."

"You're the one who keeps asking to spend more time with me, with us."

A soft smile flitted across Emma's face and was gone before Regina could be certain it was ever there, "and look what happened when I heard you talking about me."

Regina looked down at the daisies, "what are you trying to say?"

"I think you know," Emma stepped closer and took Regina's hands into hers.

Regina opened her mouth, then closed it again as she failed to reply. She didn't pull away from Emma's touch, only looked at the blonde waiting for her to break the silence.

"So, can I kiss you now?" Emma finally asked.

Pulling her hands from the blonde, Regina raised one up to cup Emma's cheek and kissed her. She felt Emma's hands slide over her hips and around her back, pulling her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

As the kiss continued, she felt something brush against her hair. Realising Emma's hands were otherwise occupied she decided to ignore it, but when it happened again she pulled away. A red petal floated down between them. Regina looked around and saw more rose petals had begun to cover the daisies.

"If you like flowers this much, perhaps we should find you some work as a florist?" Regina suggested feeling a petal land on her hair and quickly reaching up to remove it.

"Did I do that?" Emma asked.

"It would appear that you need additional lessons to help control your magic."

"This never happened before."

"What was lesson number one?"

"Uh…"

"Magic is tied to your emotions. So?"

"Soooo… I should be grateful they're only harmless flowers? D'ya reckon if I get hungry I could make food appear?"

"Emma, focus."

"Right, sorry," she tried to think some more, "perhaps I just need more practice."

"Go on."

"And if the flowers only appear when I'm thinking about you, or kissing you, then those lessons will need to include more kissing," Emma smiled and adjusted her hands at Regina's back.

"We should probably start right away," Regina agreed.

They were so intent on the next kiss that they didn't hear Henry coming up the stairs. When he saw them, he just stared in complete shock. Emma was the first to see him, because Regina's back was to the stairway.

"Oh hey, Henry…"

"Moms…" Henry cleared his throat and looked down at the ground.

"I can explain," Emma began, taking hold of Regina's hand as the other woman turned around.

"There's no need, I know about kissing."

"Oh really?" Emma tried for a teasing tone, but her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"Ellie needs a diaper changed," he rushed the words out and then ran back down the stairs.

At the bottom, he wondered whether he had really seen what he had just seen. Perhaps there was another explanation. Sure his mom's had spent a lot of time together since they brought Ellie back, but there was still a lot of family history and…. _and… they both liked guys_! Emma was with Hook and his mom with Robin.  _Weren't they_?

He needed time to think. As soon as he heard footsteps on the stairs, he left Ellie and slipped out the back door into the garden.

Emma watched Regina take Ellie into her arms and hunt for the diaper bag, "I'll go talk to him."

"Should we do that together? Or would he think we're ganging up on him?"

"I don't know, how did you tell him about you and Graham?"

"He doesn't know about that."

"You and Robin?"

"He seemed just as embarrassed as he does now, and that didn't last long enough for him to see more than the first kiss."

"Okay, well I'll go and kick things off then when you've dealt with Ellie you could join us? Or we could swap and you talk to him first?"

"You'd rather change Ellie's diaper?"

Emma shrugged, "at least I know what to expect with that."

Regina laughed, "go."

She took a moment to watch Regina lay Ellie on the changing mat, wishing she could try for another kiss, then the first sticky tab was removed and she fled. The garden was larger than any other Emma had seen growing up, but Regina kept it tidy and there weren't many places for Henry to try and hide. Emma walked slowly, giving herself time to plan the conversation with her son. When she finally found him, she sat on the grass and waved at him to come over, allowing him some time too.

"Hey kid."

"Hey," Henry settled on the grass next to her, looking out at the garden.

"Bit of a shock, huh? Seeing…"

"Yep."

"We should probably talk about it. I'm sure you have questions."

Henry shrugged.

"Or I could talk and when you wanna ask something you can stop me?"

Another shrug, but Emma took it as a good sign that Henry had remained seated.

"So I think you should know, first off, that this isn't a spur-of-the-moment thing. I've liked your mom for a long time and I think she likes me too so you're probably going to see me kiss her again and I hope you're okay with that…"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like her that way, and that it's not just friendship that you feel for her? I mean, first there's dad, then Graham and now Hook – I thought you liked men."

"Nothing happened with Graham. Or Hook," Emma was quick to correct him, "and your dad and I weren't together that long. Plus I was young, and the circumstances… what I'm trying to say is, the way I feel about Regina is different. Did you see the flowers upstairs?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"My magic got a little out of control, because my emotions did too."

"So flowers appeared because you kissed her?"

"Actually they appeared before the kiss…"

"So you really, really like her?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to start dating? Like going into town holding hands and having candlelit dinners?"

"Um…" Emma's eyes widened as she considered it, "we haven't discussed it. I guess…"

Regina's voice cut in, "we need to work on your control first. I refuse to be courted in public places by someone who causes a scene by making flowers grow…"

"Courted?" Emma asked.

"That's what they called dating in the Enchanted Forest," Henry whispered to her.

Regina used her magic to lay a blanket down on the grass, passed Ellie to Emma and then sat down facing them, "and I don't think anyone else should know about this."

"Why not?" Emma asked, "I already mentioned to my parents that I've had girlfriends in the past and they seemed cool with it."

"Except that this time you would be dating me," Regina pointed out, before going very still, "you've had girlfriends? Plural?"

"Yeah, but nothing serious. I was always moving around too much, or scared that one of us would leave. What about you?"

Henry groaned, "not a conversation I need to hear, guys."

"Sorry," Emma blushed and reached out to dispel his discomfort by running a hand over his hair. "So where were we before that? The dating thing?"

"And privacy," Regina reminded her, "because it would be too awkward…"

"You'd have to tell them eventually," Henry warned. "I mean, how long can you keep a relationship secret in a small town like this?"

Emma looked across at Regina and smiled, "I guess I'd be willing to find out. Is that okay with you Henry? Will you help us keep this a secret for now?"

"I guess, if that's what you want."

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Will you go out with me? On a date."

She nodded, smiling at the blonde, "I would like that very much."


	9. Chapter 9

The secret first date was a success. With much planning from Emma, assisted reluctantly by Henry, an evening was planned to allow the two women a chance to go out without anyone realising the truth.

Emma struggled to keep her hands on her side of the table at the posh Italian restaurant, so Regina compromised by promising that they could hold hands when they went for the post-dinner walk along the beach. By that time the lights would be dim enough to make them almost invisible. As Emma tucked into her dessert, she caught Regina staring at it and without speaking sliced through the middle of the tiramisu, transferring half to Regina's bowl of frozen yoghurt.

"You have to try it," Emma told her. "It's coffee flavour, you'll love it."

Regina scrunched up her nose, "what's in it?"

Emma shrugged, "no idea. Go on, try it."

Scooping up the smallest amount possible onto her spoon, Regina popped it into her mouth. Shaking her head, she reached for the complimentary glass of water on the table.

"That's not trying it. I don't know how you could taste anything," Emma chided her.

Palate cleansed, Regina took a scoop of yoghurt from the edge furthest from the tiramisu, "that did not taste like coffee."

Half an hour later, as they reached the end of their silent walk along the beach, Emma turned to Regina, "I bet you'd like that dessert if you really tried it."

"Then next time, why don't you choose my dessert and I'll choose yours."

"Only if it has more flavour than vanilla yoghurt," Emma countered, swinging their hands as she spoke. "Wait, next time?"

"I thought the date was going well, was it not successful?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I would like to propose a second date."

Emma smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good. As you planned this one, I shall conduct some research on this world's courtship rituals. It seems strange that so much information is available on the internet, when back home these things were discussed among friends and family," Regina slipped her hand from Emma's as they left the beach, "but I'll let you know when I have figured something out. Do you have a favourite activity for dating, or do you prefer a meal like we have had tonight?"

Already her mind was turning over ideas from books she had read and overheard gossip in the diner during the curse years. She didn't want to ask for Henry's help this time, he had seemed so uncomfortable helping Emma.

Emma laughed, "I'll let you choose. Surprise me."

* * *

 

Zelena was asleep and tucked safely in bed by the time she returned home. Emma had said her goodbye to Regina at the corner of Mifflin Street, out of view of the mansion windows. Snow was taking care of Ellie and Henry, believing Emma was working and Regina had no-one else she trusted to watch them while she did whatever it was she had to do – Regina hadn't bothered to explain.

There was a little more pink than usual in the ex-Queen's cheeks and Snow saw a suspicious sparkle in her eyes. Praying that she wasn't plotting against someone, and deciding that it was safest not to ask, Snow confirmed that she had carried out Regina's instructions on child-care to the last letter and that there had been no drama. Regina thanked her and Snow returned home none the wiser for her whereabouts.

Barely three seconds after the front door closed behind Snow, Henry ran down the stairs to ask about her evening. He could see from the smile his mother wore that the date had gone well.

"Can we tell people now?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"How soon?"

"I would like to enjoy spending more time with Emma, without other people passing judgement."

"So more dates?"

"Yes. I might need your help though, as I'm taking the reins for the next one. We had a lovely meal, and a walk along the beach but I want to do something different now. Any ideas?"

"How about a daytime date, like a picnic?"

"We wouldn't have any privacy."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "I hope you're only talking about kissing."

Regina laughed, "maybe a bit of hand-holding too."

"Then a picnic should be fine, you just have to find somewhere out of the way and pack lots of the foodstuff mom likes. What you really need is a secret place, like my … well, somewhere you can be alone but with really romantic views."

"I don't think Storybrooke was designed to have anything like that. The idea was for no-one to find their happy endings and secluded romantic spots wouldn't help."

"Then make one. With light magic."

"It isn't that simple."

"I bet Ruby would know somewhere. She runs through the woods all the time."

"And when she asks questions?"

"I'll tell her it's a secret. If  _I_ ask, she won't know you're involved…"

"What about a picnic here? In my garden?"

Henry shook his head, "what if someone came to visit? Like Mary Margaret? Just leave it to me."

Regina smiled at him, realising how grown up he sounded. "Very well Henry. You find the location, I'll start planning the menu."

* * *

 

Two months passed. As Ellie moved into her eighth month at the manor, she was already crawling and sitting up on her own. Nine times out of ten she would look around when her name was called, and Regina quickly learned that she would grab at anything within reach – her favourite object to grab at the moment was Emma's necklace.

Regina's relationship with Emma was going well. They hadn't come out to anyone yet, but were spending a lot of time together in public – with everyone assuming they were just good friends.

Today they were meeting with the Charmings for a family lunch. The four of them were waiting in the diner, Emma playing peekaboo with Ellie while Regina helped Henry finish his homework.

"Done," Henry told them, closing the textbook and pushing it to one side.

"That's just the history, do you have anything else?" Emma asked, trying to follow Regina's usual role of strict parenting.

"Yeah, but it can wait until we get home."

"If you do it now, you'll have time later to do what you want."

"Grandma and grandpa'll be here soon with Neal and then it'll be time to order."

Emma looked to Regina, who just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Fine," Emma stood up and came to join them on the other side of the table, turning Ellie around so she was now facing Henry and Regina.

"Great," Henry quickly put his schoolbooks away and picked up the menu - which he already knew by heart.

The bell over the front door chimed as the Charming family arrived and within minutes they had joined them in the booth, Neal seated in a highchair. Lunch went smoothly, Emma's hair received only minimal food-splatter from her younger brother and the Charmings didn't notice the accidental handholding carried out by Emma and Regina under the table - before they realised what they were doing and quickly brought their hands into view again.

Ellie remained in her chair during the lunch, having been fed shortly before they arrived and the adults took it in turns to amuse her while the others ate. Having finished first, Henry was trying to keep her attention with the bright-pink toy rabbit, her current favourite.

"Watch this Ellie," he told her, waving one hand between her and the rabbit then making it appear as if the stuffed toy had vanished by letting it drop into his lap.

Ellie's eyes widened and her mouth opened. Henry grinned and waved his hand again to distract her while using his other hand to sneak the rabbit onto the tablet and behind her chair.

"I wonder where it's gone," he continued, "perhaps we should look behind Ellie's ear?"

He reached out, passing the rabbit from his other hand when it was out of sight, and then brought the rabbit back where she could see it. Ellie waved her arms trying to grab the rabbit and Henry returned it to her, putting it on her tummy and moving one arm over the toy. She remained that way for a few minutes, until she grew restless and the toy fell from her grasp. Henry smiled and picked it up, planning the same disappearing trick for her.

Except this time, he moved the rabbit too quickly around the back of her chair and it slid across the table and over the edge. As more time passed and her toy failed to reappear, Ellie started to look upset. Desperate, Henry ducked his head under the table and saw the rabbit by his grandmother's feet.

"Don't tease her, Henry," Emma warned, noticing the look on Ellie's face.

"I'm not, but…" he reduced his voice to a whisper and shot a desperate glance at his mothers, "I accidentally dropped it on the floor and can't reach it... Help."

"Where is it?"

Henry explained.

"Fine, keep her distracted," Emma waited for a break in her mother's conversation with Regina.

Henry smiled at Ellie, "it's going to be okay. Rabbit will be back any second."

Clearly Ellie didn't believe him, her eyes widened and she waved her arms, a smug smile on her angelic face. Within seconds, the little toy rabbit floated up from under the table and landed in her arms.

"What the…!" Emma cursed as she bumped her head on the table, having gone after the toy and seen it's magical departure from the floor.

Ellie gurgled, a smile still on her face and Henry craned his neck to look at Emma, "she's got magic."

Silence fell over the rest of the table, as Snow, Charming and Regina turned to them.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is a nightmare. What are we going to do?" Regina asked as they returned to the manor.

Shoes were placed neatly by the front door and they trooped into the living room, where Regina lay Ellie in her crib.

"Grandma and grandpa didn't seem too worried. They don't think she'll turn out wicked," Henry offered.

Emma nodded, "I agree."

"They're not the ones who have to look after a magical baby. We have enough trouble now she's started crawling. You can't baby-magic-proof the house the way you can for a regular baby. She'll find a way around everything," Regina warned them.

"Well, what did your parents use when you were a child?"

"I didn't learn magic until I was an adult."

"Oh. Maybe we can ask someone." Henry wracked his brain for fairy tales of magical children, but came up empty.

"I knew it was a mistake to bring her here," Regina whispered to Emma, as Henry went to get his storybook. "How am I supposed to cope, now?"

"You did fine with Henry and at least this time you've had the experience of raising him. Plus you've got your own magic. It's got to be more powerful than a baby's, right?"

"Of course," Regina frowned at Emma's questioning tone at the end of her last remark.

To make amends, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and kissed her, "So what can I do to help?"

Regina sighed and rested her head on Emma's shoulder while the other woman held her, "I don't know."

"If you want, I could stay here tonight? I mean… I could sleep in one of the spare rooms and get up with Ellie, so you could get some rest."

Emma had only spent one night at the manor before, and that had been unintentional – involving a late movie where she fell asleep on the sofa. Regina wanted her to stay, not for help with Ellie but because she wanted to spend more time with Emma and move their relationship to the next stage. On the other hand she was worried that Emma would think she only wanted her there to help with Ellie, and of course there was Henry to consider.

"Snow and the mom-gang are going to look after her tomorrow."

"Mom-gang?"

"The stay-at-home parents, though I think there are two dads in the group. They're Snow's friends and they get together to look after each other's children and have some grown up company. Snow offered to take Ellie so I could check in at the town hall, but that was before today's magic show…"

"I'm sure that won't matter."

"I hope not. Since Ellie arrived I haven't had a lot of time for my other responsibilities as co-mayor…"

"And you're worried about the town."

"Yes, and taking Ellie into the office if she's using magic. I dread to think what would happen if she 'lost' an important document or had a crying fit and her magic got out of control."

"Well if they won't take her give me the day off and I watch her for you. If I get into trouble I'll call Granny, or Ashley – she owes me a favour."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course… though what did you mean by 'out of control' magic?"

"I'm just thinking of the worst case scenario. All she's done so far is call her toy to her. That might be the extent of her power at this age."

"Okay, good."

Regina smiled, "I'm sure your magic is just as powerful as hers."

"Hey!"

Emma was about to come up with a better response when Henry returned with his storybook. Regina sat down beside her son, looking over his shoulder as he flicked through the pages. Emma sat next to her, slipping her hand into Regina's.

* * *

 

With Ellie picking up speed as she crawled around to explore her environment, Regina still found herself exhausted at the end of the day. They were in a new routine now, one where she could go to work three afternoons a week while various people in town watched her sister. Emma still came over in the evenings, sometimes Regina trusted her to help make dinner other times she just kept an eye on Ellie while Henry finished his homework. She had stayed over nearly a dozen times now, using the excuse of a film running late or just being too tired to head back home when texting her parents so they wouldn't worry about her. Each time Regina made up the bed in the spare room for her, conscious that Henry was at the age where he understood what 'two adults sharing a bed' meant. Emma's magic sometimes took her into Regina's room, other times it brought Regina to hers, but by morning they would each be back in their own rooms before their son woke. There had been cuddling, a little exploration of hands over nightwear and a lot of making out, but nothing more - most nights they had been interrupted by Ellie crying and by the time Regina returned to bed one, or both, of them were too tired anything else.

* * *

 

Eventually it was Emma's birthday and she had been hinting to Regina for weeks that she wanted to finally tell her parents about them. Regina didn't want to spoil Emma's special day – on the off-chance that Snow and Charming wouldn't be pleased – so that morning she had finally agreed they could tell them the next day. Of course, knowing their secret would be out in twenty-four hours made the entire day agony as she counted down the time left.

They planned to spend the day as normal, going to work and collecting Henry from school and had booked the next day off to have time together instead. For today, Snow and Charming had planned a party at Granny's. Emma had been instructed not to go near the diner, though she explained that she had seen balloons and cake before – plus she was a grown-up and didn't need any surprises. At midday Regina delivered Emma's lunch, but no matter how many ways Emma questioned her about it, she wouldn't provide the answers.

"What if there's an emergency at the diner? Some magical-mishap and I'm needed as Sheriff?"

"Your father is already there and they can call me," Regina replied. "Now, one more question and I'll head back home to eat my lunch alone with Ellie."

Emma quickly closed her mouth, glancing over at the baby and wishing she could talk. Not wanting the entire meal to pass in silence, Regina opened a party-free dialogue and soon Emma forgot about her birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry raced into the Sheriff's station and dumped his bag on the nearest table.

"Ready for your party?" he asked his mom, giving her a hug.

"Ready for it to be over," she told him, "but I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Well mom said I should escort you home to get changed, she wanted to pick out something nice for Ellie to wear."

"Okay kiddo, let me lock up first then we can get going."

A few minutes later they were headed home to her parents apartment. It took Henry all of five minutes to change into his casual clothes; Emma on the other hand spent a little more time worrying about finding just the right outfit. When Regina rang to say she was outside with Ellie, Henry answered Emma's cell and explained that his blonde mother was still getting ready. Regina came to the rescue. Leaving Ellie with Henry, she knocked politely on Emma's door and receiving an invitation went inside and proceeded to assist her girlfriend with the difficult wardrobe choices.

"I'm not surprised you can't find anything to wear," Regina's voice carried down to Henry, "I think I brought Ellie more outfits than this in the first week we brought her back home. Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping."

"But tomorrow's supposed to be just for us, my real birthday celebration."

Henry could imagine Emma pouting as she spoke. He didn't hear his other mother reply, because Ellie interrupted his focus.

"Sometimes I wonder if they remember they're the adults and we're the kids," he confided in her.

Ellie just stuck her tongue out, and then smiled at him.

* * *

 

The diner had been filled with balloons and a giant 'Happy Birthday!' poster. The music from the jukebox wasn't too loud for conversation, something Regina regretted when Snow invited her to sit at the family table with Henry and Emma. Granny had cooked up a giant buffet with the food laid out along the counter, and re-arranged the tables and chairs.

Emma had enjoyed her birthday party, but now that it was over she just wanted to go home so that she could sneak over to Regina's. Snow had offered to look after Henry, in case she wanted to stay out late with Ruby and some of the other single people in the town so that left one tiny little red-headed obstacle. She headed out the back, to get her coat and found Regina waiting for her, the red jacket already in her hand.

Regina handed it to her with a nervous look on her face, "Granny just offered to look after Ellie. She seems to think I need a night on the town."

"She did?"

"It's your birthday. Do you mind if I tag along with you and Ruby?"

"Forget that! Do you realise what this means?"

"You don't want me to come?"

"Regina," Emma lowered her voice into a gleeful whisper, "we can have the house to ourselves! I'm just going to tell my parents I'll probably be crashing at your house, and make Ruby swear not to tell them I'm bailing on the bar-crawl she's planned, I'll say we're going to catch a movie or something… that's if you don't mind?"

"Thank goodness, I was dreading going to the Rabbit Hole again. What movie do you want to see?"

Emma smiled placing her hands on Regina's hips, "I think you're missing the point. We'll be all alone in the house. No kids. No distractions. No interruptions."

" _Oh_!"

Emma took a quick glance around then kissed her, closing her eyes as Regina kissed her back. They broke apart as soon as they remembered where they were.

"You go and talk to Snow and Ruby, I'll wait for you in the car."

"Great," Emma grinned, slipping her jacket on.

* * *

 

"You know, I'm really glad we brought Zelena here," Regina told her as they walked into her house.

"Me too, I really think this will help people get over the old her."

"Your mother asked me if I'm really going to keep bringing her up, but I just can't imagine taking her to Oz, or giving her to another family."

"Plus figuring out the time travel spell would be too much hassle."

Regina switched on the lights as she slipped off her shoes, then locked the front door and walked to the bottom of the staircase holding Emma's hand. They both looked up at the same time and Emma laughed.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Me too, I'll understand if you just want to take this slow. We can just have our usual evening, cuddle up on the bed and chat until we fall asleep?"

"Not that nervous," Emma shook her head and kicked off her shoes, not seeing where they ended up.

She led Regina upstairs, pushing open the bedroom door and kissing her as soon as they were in the room. Regina closed the door behind them, using her magic because her hands were busy holding onto Emma's waist, keeping the other woman close as Emma kissed down her neck.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes as she reached for the zip on the back of her dress, waiting for Regina's nod of permission before moving it down. Regina allowed her to slip the straps over her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor. When Regina reached towards Emma, her hands were shaking.

To slow everything down and give Regina a little more time, Emma kissed her again. Then she took Regina's hand and walked her over to the bed, removing her top as she climbed to the middle of the soft mattress.

* * *

 

They woke in the morning at almost the same moment. Emma's arm was draped over Regina's hip, her fingers splayed across the brunette's stomach. She felt Regina's hand move to cover hers and smiled.

"Good morning," Emma whispered, just in case Regina was still asleep.

Regina turned over so that she faced the blonde, keeping her hand and Emma's in place, "good morning."

Emma leant towards her, pressing her lips to the mayor's, "how long do you think we have before my parents return Henry and before Granny wants us to collect Ellie?"

"Your parents love looking after Henry, but now that Ellie is using magic we shouldn't leave her too long. We don't want a phone call asking us to rescue Granny, after all we might want her to baby-sit again."

Emma smiled and looked at Regina's alarm clock, reading the time, "it's still early. Perhaps we could stay here for another couple of hours?"

"Thirty minutes. Then we'll ring Granny and arrange a time to collect Ellie."

"An hour?" Emma counter-offered.

"Thirty minutes, and I'll make you breakfast in bed."

Emma kissed her again, "Forty-five minutes and I'll buy you breakfast at Granny's when we collect Ellie."

Regina laughed, her fingers trailing over one of Emma's shoulders, "deal."

Still tired, Regina closed her eyes feeling safe in Emma's arms.

* * *

 

At the diner Regina let Emma carry Ellie to their table. She had a slight ache in her shoulders and a tingling sensation along one arm, but didn't say anything to avoid worrying her girlfriend. As they ate, Ellie kept watching her and making grabbing motions towards Regina.

"I think she missed you and wants a hug," Emma told her.

Regina reached out and took hold of Ellie's left hand, "I missed you too, sweetie."

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

Emma shrugged, "just a feeling, also you haven't held Ellie yet."

"I'm a little tired. I probably just need to have an early night."

"Are you worried about telling my parents?"

Regina's eyes widened as she remember that today was the day they had agreed on for that conversation. She wasn't sure that she was ready, but she had promised Emma and she wouldn't back out on her word.

Emma reached out and placed a hand over Regina's, "whatever happens we'll have each other, okay?"

Ellie began babbling, and a moment later a spoon lifted off the table and shot towards her. Somehow she managed to get the handle into her mouth.

Emma laughed, "I think that means she's hungry too."

"Well luckily I brought some milk with me. I'll see if Granny wouldn't mind heating it up."

Regina stood up, while Emma tried to wrestle the spoon from Ellie. Emma was resorting to distracting Ellie with one of her favourite soft toys when she heard a thud and gasps from the rest of the diner. She turned around and saw Regina collapsed on the floor. Without needing time to think, she grabbed Ellie and transported the three of them to the hospital.

"Whale!" she yelled as soon as they arrived, grabbing the arm of the nearest nurse and handing Ellie over to her while she looked around for a wheelchair or empty hospital bed to transfer Regina to.

After Emma knelt beside Regina and checked her pulse but the doctor still hadn't arrived she used her magic to locate him and send her voice to call him to their location. Another doctor joined them and began checking Regina while calling out instructions, so Emma stepped away and reclaimed Ellie from the nurse, thanking her. She watched them get Regina onto a gurney and had begun following when she remembered Henry. Emma took out her cell to let her parents know not to return him to Regina's house.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina's hospital room was crowded, despite the hospital staff trying to limit the number of visitors. In the end, Snow and David agreed to wait outside with Ellie, but the little girl began crying as soon as they tried to take from Emma so Henry sat in the corner with her on his lap. Meanwhile Gold was talking Emma through a light spell to try and understand what was wrong with Regina. Little gold lights began flickering over her body as Emma's magic kicked in, but Gold seemed confused. Henry shushed Ellie who had begun to make grabbing motions towards Regina and babbling loudly. Suddenly Ellie shrieked and the chair they were sitting in moved half an inch forward, towards Regina. Emma lost control of her magic and the lights disappeared.

Gold turned to look at Ellie, "Henry bring her here."

"Ma?"

"It's fine Henry," Emma agreed.

There was a serious look on Ellie's face the closer she came to Regina.

"Let her touch Regina," Gold suggested.

"What do you know about this?" Emma asked, "what's wrong with Regina?"

"It's just a theory, let us see if the child knows…" Gold stopped speaking as Ellie reached for Regina.

There was a small flash of light and the beeping of the heart monitor picked up a healthier rhythm. Emma sighed in relief, picking Ellie up and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you kiddo."

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry asked.

Emma was about to reply in the affirmative, but Gold beat her to it, "I'm afraid not."

"What?"

"This is only a temporary solution to the problem. I now know what is wrong with Regina and while the fix is a simple one I'm not sure whether she would agreed with it."

Emma wanted to grab and shake him, "I don't care what she wants; you need to help her."

"What's wrong with her?" Henry asked as Emma passed Ellie back to him.

Gold smiled sadly down at Regina, "the past is catching up to her."

"Explain, in detail and with the solution. Now." Emma glared at him.

"A long time ago, when Regina was a child, she was injured by something magical which required a blood relative to use light magic to heal her. As Cora used dark magic she must have gone to find Zelena and used her to heal Regina."

"Then why….?"

"Please let me finish Miss Swan. Now where was I? Oh yes, Zelena healed Regina. Except… she didn't."

Emma clenched her hands into fists as Gold paused. She knew he was doing it for dramatic effect and because he knew it annoyed her, but she needed him to finish so she kept silent and eventually he continued.

"She didn't because someone went back and removed Zelena from the timeline so she never healed Regina because she wasn't there. Now time is catching up to Regina and she is dying. Eventually, when that happens, everything else around here will be affected. The curse will never happen, Snow will never have an Evil Stepmother, and so on back through every event Regina's life has touched."

"So we have to take Zelena back," Emma whispered.

Regina's eyes fluttered open, "no."

"Regina," Emma raced to her side, placing a hand over the cold one resting on the hospital bed. "Everything is going to be okay, I'm going to save you."

"No," Regina repeated, "save Zelena."

"It was complete and utter foolishness for you to do this in the first place. You should know better than to mess around with the past," Gold snapped at her.

"You always said it was impossible," Regina reminded him, her voice whisper-quiet.

"It was until that sister of yours…"

Regina's eyes closed and Gold turned to Emma, "I hope you're not going to listen to her. She's not thinking clearly. Remember without the curse you wouldn't have Henry, or each other."

"How…?"

"Dearie I'm the Dark One. I may be centuries older than you but I'm not  _that_ old."

Emma turned to look at Henry, and Ellie.  _If_ Gold was right, Regina was going to die and she and Henry might cease to exist.

"What if we all go over the town line? Could that stop whatever this is?"

"Henry might be safe. Possibly you and Ellie too, but Regina will still die. You don't have long to decide. Eventually she will weaken and then…"

"But Zelena is the only one who knows how the time travel spell works," Emma pointed out.

"Actually I took some time to examine the set up after she left, I think I can manage it," Gold flicked the tip of his cane and floor of the room was laid out, ready.

Henry walked over to his mother, and Emma put an arm around his shoulders as she looked down at the symbols on the floor.

"It looks a little different," Emma studied the four symbols on the ground.

"While I'm borrowing your father's sword again, I don't need the other more drastic items Zelena used because my magic is powerful enough for these others. Luckily I had these items just sitting around my shop. Wisdom in the north, courage in the east, love in the south, innocence in the west," he explained, indicating each direction. "Now remember, you must return Zelena to Oz where her adoptive parents can find her."

"Are you sure we can't take her back to help mom, then bring her back here?" Henry asked.

"Ellie doesn't have enough control to fully heal her right now and we don't have time to wait for her to grow up. Cora will only trust Zelena to heal Regina, and only if she can find her. I've looked through Regina's memories but I can't find exactly when that happened. Are you ready?"

Emma nodded and Gold released his magic.

* * *

 

Gold had sent her to the home of the woodcutter and his wife, to a point in time that would match with Ellie's age. He had warned her not to be seen and  _definitely_  not to change the past. Again.

She peered in through the window, to make sure she had the right place and that the couple were home. They were, so Emma opened a small bottle containing a memory potion, used her magic to freeze them in place before entering and poured two drops over each of them. Then she took out the dream catcher and spoke the magic words Gold had given her and watched as the threads began to glow, transferring the false memories to Ellie's new parents. They would think they had found Ellie as a newborn and that she had been with them since then. Emma emptied the contents of her backpack onto the table; items Gold had said were appropriate for small children in Oz, to make the false memories more believable. One of the memories was a need for the father to build Ellie a crib. For now, Emma placed Ellie in the centre of their bed with pillows either side to keep her safe.

"We're going to miss you Ellie," Emma kissed the forehead of the sleeping child. "We all love you so much, I hope you remember that."

Then she knelt down and used her magic to lift up one of the floorboards She placed a magically protected envelope underneath; then replaced the floorboard. Emma knew Ellie might never find it, but she had made a promise.

Once outside, she released Ellie's parents from the spell and walked away before she could be seen.  _Ellie… Zelena,_  she corrected herself,  _she is Zelena now_.  _Zelena will save Regina. Everything will be okay._


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later…

Emma rang the doorbell with her elbow, holding a large box in her arms, feeling nervous as she waited for Regina or Henry to open the door.

" _Emma,_ " Regina smiled despite the tone of mock-annoyance in her voice, "I gave you a key so you wouldn't have to ring the doorbell. Please tell me you haven't lost it already?"

Emma laughed, "no, but it's in my pocket and my hands are full."

Regina stepped aside to allow Emma in the house and placed a heavy object on the ground to keep the door open. Once Emma had put the box down near the foot of the stairs, she returned to the front door for a kiss.

Henry appeared at the door shortly after, carrying a smaller box than his mother, "where do you want them?"

Emma looked at the writing on the outside, "bedroom please."

As he walked upstairs, Emma turned back to Regina, "I've never been so organised when moving before. Your idea for different coloured markers for the different rooms is a good one. Putting a big circle on each side of the box instead writing the location and having to keep turning the box around to figure out where each one goes is brilliant."

"Thank you. How were your parents?"

"They were a bit emotional a dinner last night, but I think they're happy for me. Dad offered to come over and help but I told him to go to work. Mom's dropping him off at the station then bringing the last few boxes over."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now. I was nervous all last night and this morning."

"Why?"

"I was worried you might have changed your mind."

Regina took Emma's hands in hers, "I haven't. Henry and I both want you to move in with us. We love having you here."

"I love being here," and Emma kissed her again.

"Uh, moms?" Henry asked walking past with another box in his arms, "are you gonna help?"

"Of course Henry," Regina slipped her shoes on and walked outside holding Emma's hand, ignoring Henry's mutterings about 'child labour'.

* * *

 

That evening they ordered pizza to celebrate Emma moving in.

Henry had automatically taken a small portion of salad, conscious that his mother would worry about his health if he didn't at least try and eat something green with the meal. He saw Regina had already transferred some salad to Emma's plate when the blonde wasn't looking and shared a smile with his mom at her reaction when she discovered it.

The three of them were sitting at the table and laughing when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Emma rose from her seat.

"I bet it's grandma with a box we forgot," Henry told her.

"Probably one she held back so she'd have an excuse to check up on me," Emma agreed.

Regina laughed, "if it is, invite her to join us. Your father too, if he's with her. The more the merrier."

Emma watched as Regina's face grew serious at those words and knew why. Forgetting about the visitor for a moment, she walked back to Regina and hugged her.

"I'm fine Emma."

"You miss Ellie. We all do."

When Emma returned to Storybrooke, Gold questioned her about the trip, wanting to make sure she had followed his instructions and not messed up the timeline. Regina recovered, but Emma knew she often thought about her sister.

The doorbell rang again. Emma rolled her eyes and went to the front door. When she opened it she found an irate-looking Mr Gold waiting.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You?"

"Uh…?"

"DO NOT INTERFERE IN THE PAST!" his voice thundered around her, his magic darkening the porch light and creating a pocket of air to push Emma back a step.

Emma's magic reacted instinctively, her hands began to glow with light magic and a clear shield enveloped her, "what are you talking about?"

Inside the house, hearing Gold's anger, Regina had told Henry to wait at the table and rushed to Emma's side, just in time to see her girlfriend's magic spring into action. Faced with the two of them, Gold took a deep breath and took control of his magic.

"What is going on?" Regina demanded to know.

"Miss Swan did it again."

"Did what?"

"Interfered in the past."

"I did exactly what you told me."

"Oh god, is Zelena okay?" Regina asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Gold stepped to one side and pointed to the car behind him.

The passenger door opened and a young girl climbed out, looking around her as if in awe of everything. She wore a faded grey dress, over which was a well-worn darker grey jacket. Definitely not brought in a Storybrooke store.

She stared for a moment when she saw Emma and Regina, then smiled and started to run over. A look from Gold stopped her in the doorway, and she looked from him to the two women in front of her.

"It's really you!" she spoke, "I can't believe it."

"You're not the only one," Gold muttered.

"Emma, what did you do?" Regina turned to the blonde, then back to her younger sister as if to check she was really there.

"I didn't bring her here, honest. I wouldn't know how to," Emma promised.

"Oh no, I used my magic to come here," Zelena told them proudly.

"Tell them why you came here," Gold prompted her.

"Because they're my family," Zelena pulled a white envelope from the pocket on the front of her dress and held it out to them. "I'm Zelena, though you probably gave me another name, it's the name my adoptive mother gave me."

Regina reached out and took the envelope, opening it and removing the contents.

"I can explain," Emma began, but Regina was busy reading the letter.

Emma had written it at the last minute, before she left Ellie in the cottage. She wanted give the girl something she had never had growing up – a promise that she was loved, that her magic made her special and that they hoped she would be happy. The 'they' was shown in a photo, placed in the envelope with the letter, of Regina and Emma holding baby Ellie.

"I used magic so she wouldn't find it until after she had healed you, when she was old enough to start feeling unhappy. It was just supposed to give her hope, to nudge her onto the right path. I never imagined…"

"You interfered in the past," Gold glared at her. "I warned you. Now deal with the problem."

Then he disappeared.

"I'm so glad this is a land where magic is accepted," Zelena confided in Emma. "So, are you my mother?"

Emma's jaw dropped at the question, and she turned to Regina for support.

"Come inside dear, and Emma will explain," Regina told her. "I'll let Henry know you're here."

She heard Emma asking Zelena whether she was hungry as she went to check on Henry. Her head was spinning. On the one hand, Emma had done something so terribly foolish and dangerous, on the other her sister was here. She had a second chance to give her a happy childhood.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This was supposed to be the final chapter, but then the characters took over the story… oh well.**

* * *

 

Emma had no idea how she was supposed to explain everything to Zelena. The young girl was such an unexpected surprise. She hoped Regina wasn't going to be angry with her; after all she had spent so much time worrying about her sister since they sent her back.

"Your house is so large, everything here is so strange. Wow, this is so comfortable," Zelena stroked the arm of the chair she had sat down upon and looked up at Emma. "Did you use magic to get all of this?"

"Not exactly," Emma decided to skip over the curse, "these items are normal in this land. Did Mr Gold explain that you weren't in Oz anymore?"

"Mr Gold? Oh, that grumpy old man? No, I just appeared in his shop and he seemed to know where to bring me." When Regina and Henry entered the room, Zelena tilted her head, "you look familiar. Have we met?"

Henry smiled, "yes, but you were really little at the time."

"So…" Regina looked at Emma, waiting for her to begin.

"Right. Uh, Ellie… I mean Zelena…"

"Is that my real name?" Zelena asked, eagerly.

"Not exactly. You see you're Regina's older sister. Half-sister, I guess, and at some point in our past an older version of you used a spell to go back in time to try and change your childhood because you were so unhappy with your foster family. Regina and I went back in time to stop the older you, but ended up bringing baby you here. Then we started to raise you…"

"I started to raise you," Regina interrupted, "and then Emma and I…"

"We fell in love and I was around a lot before that, helping out so I was practically raising you too. Henry's our son, he spent a lot of time with you too which is probably why you recognise him."

"You have a son together?"

"He's my biological son, Regina adopted him when he was a baby. Long story, a little distracting, so back to you. It turns out that when Regina was a child you used your magic to heal her, so when we brought you here you weren't there to help her and she started to die here."

"Oh dear."

"That's why we had to take you to Oz, so you could grow up the way you were supposed to and save Regina. I left you the letter so you would find it after you saved Regina and know that someone cared about you. I grew up without my birth parents, living in foster homes, so I know how hard that can be."

"I don't remember saving Regina."

"Neither do I," Regina told her, "but I assume our mother used a spell to erase our memories so we wouldn't know about each other while we were children."

"Who is my mother? Why did she raise you and not me?"

"When you were born she was very poor. She married my father for his title, but she was too ambitious to tell anyone about you. I'm sorry."

There were tears in Zelena's eyes, "so she doesn't love me."

Emma walked over and put an arm around Zelena's shoulders, not sure how to make her feel better without lying to her.

Henry spoke for her, "we love you Zelena. That's why my mom's were raising you, so you'd know that you have a family who want you."

Zelena began to cry. Regina joined her and Emma, wrapping her arms around her sister.

* * *

 

Regina tip-toed out of the spare room, leaving her sister asleep on the bed. She was exhausted from the mix of powerful magic and crying, so they had taken her up to her old room where Emma had magicked the cot into a bed so she could rest.

She had already sent Henry to his own room, reminding him it was getting late. He grumbled a little, but could see his mom's wanted to talk to each other privately so he went. Regina began clearing away their dinner plates, waiting until she heard his bedroom door close before turning to face Emma.

"I just did what I thought was best. I couldn't leave her there knowing how her life was going to go."

"But you didn't think. Mr Gold warned you…"

"Tell me you don't want her here. Tell me you want to send her back and I'll get Gold to cast the spell again."

Regina shook her head, "that's not the point. You know what happened last time. What other lives are going to be affected by her absence? Did you even stop to consider..."

"I didn't plan on her coming here so young. I thought maybe when she was older she would meet us and you could get a chance to be real sisters without all of her jealousy and hurt… please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, I'm worried Emma. We don't know if…"

"We'll figure it out together," Emma walked over and hugged Regina, resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Next time it could be your life in danger, or Henry's."

"First thing in the morning we'll talk to Gold, get him to go over her life and find out."

"And what do we tell Zelena, if it's bad news? How am I supposed to explain to my sister that might have to send her back to a place where she's unhappy? Again."

"I don't know," Emma placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek and stepped away.

"This isn't how I was expecting your first night living here to be."

"Me either," Emma smiled, letting Regina know what she had expected from their first night officially living together.

Regina playfully swatted at Emma's shoulder with a towel as she returned to tidying up, "besides that."

"What? I was just thinking about washing the dishes together and watching a movie or something."

Regina smiled back at her, "that sounds lovely."

"Tomorrow night, then. It's a date. Once the kids are in bed."

Regina nodded, wondering whether their lives would ever be uncomplicated enough for that to happen and hoping that Gold would give them good news for Zelena.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Not sure how old Zelena was supposed to be when she saved young Regina, I'm guessing about 10 years old for the purposes of this story. I don't know anything about high school graduations (except what I've seen on films/tv, so apologies for any mistakes)**

* * *

 

Eight years later…

Emma smiled but kept her eyes closed as she heard the bedroom door open and little feet running across the carpet. A small body jumped onto the bed and crawled over the covers, stopping next to her. Tiny hands held onto her arm and shook it.

"Mamma, time to wake up."

Emma stayed still, considering whether to fake a snore or two.

"Stop 'tending," the voice told her.

Emma's eyes flew open and she hugged her daughter, laughing as she kissed the dark curls on her head, "how did you know?"

"Cos you just were. Mommy said it's getting late. I'm all dressed."

"Have you had breakfast, Cassie?"

"Yep."

"Did you save me any?"

The little girl stopped to think for a moment, "maybe. Henry's home."

Emma groaned, "oh no, that means he'll eat all my breakfast."

Cassie giggled, "hurry then."

Being careful as she climbed out of the bed, Emma grabbed a dressing gown and put it on. She held out her hand and Cassie bounced across the bed and then held her mothers hand as she climbed down.

They passed Regina in the hallway, knocking on the bathroom door. She smiled at the pair and knocked again, this time louder.

"Zelena Mills if you don't get out of that bathroom in the next five seconds you're going to miss your own graduation!" Regina called through to her sister.

Emma laughed and went downstairs with Cassie. Henry was in the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in front of him when they arrived.

"Big day today," he reminded her as she settled Cassie into a chair.

"I'm glad you're here for it. Zelena'll be pleased too, if she ever finishes getting ready."

"She's always late for everything. Even when she uses her M.A.G.I.C."

"Magic," Cassie said.

Henry raised an eyebrow, "when did you learn that?"

"I'm a big girl now."

"We've been reading her some books about a young witch with magic, she's picking out some of the words and trying to read them herself."

"She's so clever, just like her big brother," Henry praised her.

"How's school? Are your classes going okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good. I miss you guys though. Life gets a little boring sometimes, and I wonder what I'm missing out on back here."

"Luckily not a lot recently, most of the drama seems to be under this roof," Emma got a bowl out for her own breakfast and put the kettle on, just in time for Regina to join them.

"I give up," Regina told them, sitting down next to Cassie, "she's going to be late."

"Mom, there's plenty of time. My graduation started late because of the  _you-know_ ," Henry looked at his little sister, deciding not to mention the dangerous situation in front of her, "and anyway all the parents are trying to take the before pictures of their kids, then the teachers are rushing around getting everyone into their seats."

"Pictures! Emma did you find the camera?"

"Relax, I put it by the front door as soon as I found it, and I charged my cell last night so we can use that if we need to."

"We are not taking important graduation photos on our cell phones, the camera is much better," Regina sounded shocked at the suggestion.

Cassie poked at her brother's arm, "I'm getting my photo taken too. Mommy bought me this new dress, do you like it Henry?"

"It's lovely, Cassie."

Regina looked at Emma, "I'm driving Zelena, and you're taking Cassie and Henry right?"

"Yes, I'll get ready now Henry's here to watch Cassie. We'll meet you there before it starts, I promise."

The sound of the bathroom door opening had Regina on her feet. She gave all three a kiss on the forehead - too distracted to realise that Emma was getting the same kiss - before running out of the kitchen to check on Zelena. Henry smiled Emma's reaction.

* * *

 

The black hats were tossed into the air, while Regina held Cassie in her arms and gave her daughter a kiss. There were tears in her eyes as she watched her sister celebrating with her friends. Emma had given Henry the camera so that she could stand with Regina and their daughter for a little while.

"I'm so proud of her," Regina said, leaning against Emma a little.

Emma put an arm around Regina's shoulders, "we all are."

Cassie began clapping as Zelena left her friends to come over to them. Zelena smiled at her.

"Henry should take a picture of the three of you like this, I think he's taken more than enough of me now."

"Henry, take our photo please," Cassie called out to her brother, who was a few moments behind Zelena in joining them. "Mommy, put me down first."

"Oh no, stay there," Henry told her, lifting the camera.

"No, I wanna stand. Then you can see my dress."

"Compromise," Zelena told her, "one like this and one standing."

Cassie pouted, but Zelena knew what to do. She reached out and tickled her niece under the chin until she gave in, then stepped back so Henry could take the photo.

"Now one of the whole family," Snow's voice came from behind them.

"You came," Emma smiled at her mother. "I thought we were meeting at the diner to celebrate?"

"We wanted to see Zelena in her cap and gown," David explained, taking the camera from Henry. "Now if the five of you stand together…"

Cassie wriggled until Regina let her down and she carefully smoothed out her dress, "I'm ready grandpa."

David smiled, "you look lovely Cassie, now we'll just get everyone else standing just right…"

He indicated where Zelena and Henry should stand, leaving Cassie at the front in the centre and took a few shots just to play it safe – Cassie sometimes got distracted during photo-taking. In this instance Neal proved a distraction, sticking his tongue out at his niece and pulling faces at her. Cassie frowned at him and folded her arms. He was only a few years older than her, and always seemed to enjoy teasing her.

Then Emma suggested a photo of just Regina and her sister, after that Cassie wanted one of just her with Zelena. The family were standing on the grass long after everyone else had gone.

"There's a party later, as Jessie's house," Zelena told Regina and Emma while they waited for Cassie to have 'just one more photo'. "Can I go?"

"I suppose, as long as you remember to be home by curfew…"

"It's graduation night! Emma, tell her…"

Emma held up her hands, "you know the rules. Henry had the same ones when he was your age."

Regina gave a grateful look at Emma, "plus we have special plans for tomorrow."

"What plans?" Zelena asked.

"They're a surprise," Regina took a step back as Cassie came running over and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What surprise?" Cassie asked.

"Tomorrow we have a surprise for Zelena," Emma explained.

"Do I get a surprise too?"

Emma smiled, "okay, you can have a surprise for breakfast."

"Pancakes?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

"Cake?"

Emma laughed and picked Cassie up, "you'll have to wait and see."

" _O_ -kay."


	16. Chapter 16

One week later…

Zelena was laughing quietly as she pulled her suitcase up the driveway to the front door. The family had just spent an entire week in New York, her surprise graduation present. Even Henry had taken a week away from his studies to join them, though he had returned to college at the end of the week instead of journeying back to Storybrooke with them. Emma and Cassie were asleep in the back of Regina's car, and her sister was debating whether to wake Emma or just carry Cassie into the house first. She took the front door key from her pocket and was about to unlock it when Mr Gold appeared on the porch.

"It is past time that you returned," he spoke to her.

"Is something wrong? Do you need me to get Emma for you?" her mind ran over some possible scenarios where the blonde's magic might be needed.

"Something has been wrong for the past eight years."

"I don't understand," she released her suitcase and looked down the driveway, feeling relieved when she saw her sister. "Regina, Mr Gold's here."

"Emma is just waking Cassie," Regina greeted him with a smile, pulling along two small suitcases. "Why don't you come inside and then we can talk."

Gold looked at his watch, "I suppose we have time to wait for them."

Regina passed Zelena and opened the front door, "Zelena, why don't you go back and see if Emma needs any help. You know what Cassie's like when she's woken up and still tired."

"Okay, and I'll grab the other suitcase from the car."

"Thank you."

Gold and Regina watched her leave then went into the house. Regina went back out for Zelena's suitcase and then left it with her own ones in the hallway.

"You were gone longer than I expected," he told her.

"We took Henry back to college, the girls wanted to see his new place. We didn't take them at the start of the year because it clashed with Zelena's classes."

Regina offered him a chair, but he declined, "I suppose you have figured out why I am here?"

"How long have we got left?"

"It needs to be done today"

"No! You said you'd give us time."

"Well you failed to return on schedule."

"You could have called."

"And risk you letting her run away?"

"We've discussed it with her, she understands that one day…"

" _Today_."

"That this day is coming, but we haven't prepared... she'll want to say goodbye..."

"She's had eight years. Against my advice."

"Just one more day, please."

"I'm sorry Regina, but…"

Cassie ran into the room, heading straight towards her mother, until she spotted Mr Gold and paused. She looked between the old man and Regina, then walked over to him. Cassie knew he was Henry's grandfather, but he rarely spoke to her and only visited her parents if there was trouble in the town.

"You're upsetting mommy."

The corner of Gold's lip twitched as he considered his reply. The little girl didn't seem afraid of him, and he wondered how much of Storybrooke resident's pasts she had been told. Cassie just frowned up at him, while he looked over at Regina.

"Cassie, come here," Emma stood in the doorway of the room, Zelena at her side.

When Cassie didn't move, Emma called her again and this time she obeyed. Zelena stepped into the room and went to stand beside her sister.

"I almost forgot this was coming," Zelena told her. "So much has been happening recently... how long?"

Regina frowned, "he's claiming he couldn't give us more notice because we weren't here."

"That's okay, I wouldn't exchange one day of our holiday," Zelena hugged her.

"Your sister is stalling," Gold interrupted them. "You need to go today."

Zelena's grip on her sister tightened at the words, but she didn't speak.

"Where is Zelena going?" Cassie asked Emma. "We just got home."

With tears in her eyes, Zelena turned towards her niece and held out her arms. Cassie ran over to hug her, Emma following just behind.

"I have to go away for a while," Zelena explained to her, kneeling down. "It will be a long time for me, but it might not seem very long to you."

"Like when Henry goes to college? That's a long time for me too."

"A little bit like that," Zelena agreed, "but I'll be really far away and I won't be able to call and talk to you like Henry does."

"Then I don't want you to go. You can't make her go," Cassie turned to Mr Gold.

"He's not making me go," Zelena quickly tried to draw the little girl's attention away from Gold. "I knew when I came to live here that it was only temporary."

"But this is your home."

Emma put a hand on Cassie's shoulder, "there are people who need Zelena to go to them. Otherwise bad things might happen."

"To rescue them? Like a hero?"

Emma looked up at Regina, who nodded, "we hope so. We hope that having loved Zelena so much, and letting her grow up here with us, she'll become a hero."

"And then she'll come back?" Cassie rubbed at her eyes, which had started to tear up.

"Maybe someday," Zelena promised her. "If I can."

"Can we come visit you?"

"I'm sorry Cassie, but it takes a lot of magic to send me there and I don't know if there will be a way back once I arrive and do the things I'm supposed to."

Cassie burst into tears. Zelena gave her a kiss on the forehead and a quick hug before standing up to look at Emma.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"You remember who the presents were for, in my suitcase? Say goodbye to Henry for me, and take care of Regina and Cassie."

"I promise," Emma picked up Cassie, trying to soothe her.

Zelena turned to her sister, "I love you."

Regina pulled her into a hug, "I love you too."

"Are we done?" Gold asked, getting irritated by all the sentiments.

"You could wait outside," Emma told him.

"And waste more time?"

Zelena stepped away from her sister, towards Gold, "I'm ready."

"Now I'm going to hide your memories, to protect the timeline. Once you reach the point where you're at the age the original Zelena should be in this time there's a chance, only a small chance mind, that you'll regain your memories. If that happens, you  _mustn't_ change the past or you could cause irreversible damage in our present."

"I understand."

"Then let's begin."

* * *

 

Six months later…

Emma hugged Regina to her as they watched Cassie's first preschool performance. The program had promised four songs and a short play, which Cassie had been so excited about practising while at home. Emma knew the words off by heart, and was prepared to mouth them to their daughter if needed though she didn't think they would be. Regina had recorded everything, from Cassie standing in costume before they left home to the moments when they had to leave her and join the audience. She didn't want to miss a second.

When it finished, they took Cassie out for hot chocolate at Granny's – Regina insisted it was too cold for ice cream – to congratulate her. She kept talking about how much she couldn't wait for Henry to come home so he could watch it too.

"Mommy, why aren't you and mamma married?"

Cassie's unexpected question caused a tiny marshmallow to almost choke Emma and Regina to blush.

"What made you think about that?" Regina asked her.

"In my books the princes and princesses get married. At preschool lots of the mommies and daddies are married, or were married but got  _de-forked_ ," Cassie said the word slowly, trying to get it right but mistaking it for 'divorced'. "You have me and Henry and you're not married."

"You don't have to be married to have children," Emma hoped this was information that could wait a few more years.

"But how will you get to live happily ever after?"

"We are happy," Regina reached out to hold Emma's hand. "Marriage doesn't make everyone happy. That's why some of the parents are  _divorced_."

Cassie frowned as she thought over this new information; distracted enough that she didn't notice the look Emma was giving Regina. Regina, whose attention was focused on Cassie, didn't notice it either.

* * *

 

"It's been a busy few years," Emma casually mentioned as they prepared dinner later that evening.

Cassie was upstairs, playing in her room.

"I wouldn't change one moment of it."

"Same here, but Cassie made a good point earlier."

"Which one? That we should have hot chocolate every day, or…"

"About us, and getting married," Emma bit her bottom lip. "I mean, so much has happened, time seemed to move so quickly and I wondered…"

"This had better not be a clumsy attempt at proposing Miss Swan," Regina smiled to show she was teasing her.

"Oh no! I just wondered if you ever thought about it? If you wanted to…"

"Do you?"

Emma shrugged, watching Regina for some sign of her feelings on the matter. Their lives had been such a whirlwind of adventure that between moving in together and having Cassie if marriage had ever crossed their minds there hadn't been time to really consider it. At least, that was Emma's view. She wondered whether Regina felt the same. If she didn't, had she avoided the subject because she didn't want to get married or because she was disappointed Emma had never suggested it?

Regina turned away to fill a saucepan with water, "I'm happy with the way things are. Would a wedding really change anything?"

"I guess not."

"Why don't you go and check on Cassie while I finish up here."

"Sure."

Emma walked slowly from the kitchen, but when she reached the bottom of the stairs she ran up them the burst of energy clearing her mind. She opened the door to Cassie's room, expecting to see her daughter sitting on the floor playing with her toys but the room was empty. Backtracking along the corridor she checked her room and then Henry's. Both were vacant. Shaking her head, Emma opened the door to the room that had been Zelena's. Cassie was sitting in the middle of the bed, holding her favourite red-haired doll and talking to her.

It wasn't the first time she had found Cassie in Zelena's old room. She knew how much Cassie missed having her around. The room was exactly how Zelena had left it, the New York suitcase sat in the corner and it's contents put away by Regina. Six months ago Emma had gone to all of Zelena's friends to give them the presents from New York, to tell them that Zelena wouldn't be coming back, and to explain why. They said they understood, but Cassie was different. Curses and magic and another world were just things from a storybook for her. They had been trying to keep her childhood as normal as possible, asking Zelena to avoid using magic in the house and not bringing up the past around her.

Emma walked over and sat on the bed next to Cassie. She reached out to stroke the doll's curly hair. Cassie had called the doll Elphaba, after Henry told her a story about Zelena being called that when she was a baby.

"Mamma, is Zelena okay?"

"I think so."

They had tried telling her pieces of Zelena's story that they knew from Henry's storybook, just avoiding the bad things, Cassie knew she was in a land called Oz, that she had been asked to protect part of that place along with three other women.

"Why don't we go to your room and play a game while we wait for dinner?" Emma suggested.

"Can we play shipwreck?"

Emma smiled, "of course."

She took Cassie's hand and helped her down from the bed. As she closed the door to Zelena's room she looked around, wondering if they would ever see her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue.**

* * *

 

**AN: Yes, epilogue. This is it…. Longer than expected, I had to keep going back and moving sections to earlier chapters before posting them rather than making this one large chapter, the story just wouldn't end...**

* * *

 

When the doorbell rang, they were just finishing dinner. Regina rose to get it, knowing Emma would probably help Cassie finish her vegetables while she was gone. When she opened the door, and saw who was standing there, she called Emma's name with such urgency Emma came running out with Cassie at her side.

They stopped and stared when they saw their visitor. Cassie hung back as Emma went towards her. Zelena was standing on the porch. A much older Zelena, who had tears in her eyes as she looked at her sister, stepped forward for a hug.

"You came back!" Regina welcomed her, beginning to cry.

"How long has it been for you?"

"Six months. You?"

"Longer. I'm definitely back to being your older sister again," Zelena laughed.

"Come on in and tell me everything. When did you get your memories back? How did it happen?"

"True Love's Kiss, of course, but I couldn't come back until a little more time passed and then… well, that's the surprise," Zelena turned and looked back over her shoulder to where a handsome stranger was waiting. "Stanum, he believed in my goodness long before I had any memory of this life." Stanum stepped forward, with another surprise in his arms. "This is our son, Sebastian. I didn't want to risk travelling while I was pregnant, and then you know how it is with a newborn time just flies past, but Glinda found me the silver slippers and here we are."

"There is a lot more to the story than that," Stanum spoke up, "like saving my life, preventing me from becoming a tin man."

"We can go over the details later," Zelena took the baby from his arms and held him out so Regina could get a closer look, "say hello to your auntie Regina."

Cassie walked slowly over to Emma, reaching up to tug at her mother's hand.

"What is it Cassie?" Emma knelt down to listen to her daughter.

"She looks like Zelena, but… she's too old."

There was a gasp from the redhead, and with the baby now in Regina's arms she went over to her niece, "old? Emma tell her I'm not."

"Zelena's younger," Cassie insisted with a nod.

"I was younger, but I got old…er. Remember when I went away, I said I would be gone for a long time for me but not for you?"

"Yes."

"Well it was a really, really long time for me. I grew up, but I came back so it wouldn't be too long for you. I didn't want you to forget about me."

"I didn't forget. You like sprinkles on your pancakes, just like me, and you love Granny's onion rings. Mamma said you went to Oz."

"That's right."

"We kept your room for you. Are you going to live here with us?"

Zelena looked over at her husband and son, "we haven't decided yet. Stanum wanted to see Storybrooke first."

"I think she meant in this house," Emma explained.

"Oh, we thought we'd stay at the B&B."

"Nonsense," Regina told her walking over. "We've plenty of room and we've so much catching up to do."

"We don't want to impose," Stanum spoke up.

"Don't be silly, this is Zelena's home and you're all welcome. Emma, I think we still have Cassie's crib in the attic."

"Of course we do, you hate throwing anything away to do with the children. It's the one you slept in as a baby, Zelena."

"Would you like it set up in Henry's room or your room? Henry! We should call him and let him know you're here."

Zelena accepted her son back as Regina started to panic, "there's plenty of time. We planned on staying for a few weeks at least."

Cassie stayed close by Zelena, looking up at the baby, "did you come back to help us decorate for Christmas?"

"Is it December already? Stanum we have to stay through to the New Year, you're going to love all the Storybrooke traditions from this world."

Stanum laughed. "Whatever you want, dear."

He followed Emma to find the crib, while Cassie ran upstairs after them saying she wanted to get her favourite book to read to the baby. Regina and Zelena went into the kitchen, so that Zelena could continue telling her sister everything that had happened since she returned to the past.

* * *

 

Zelena had insisted that they weren't hungry, but Regina had still arranged a plate of biscuits before putting the kettle on ready to make her sister and brother-in-law something warm to drink while Zelena continued her story.

"Gold still taught me dark magic and I ruled over Oz for a while, but I was able to trust Stanum when he said there was good in me. I have you and Emma to thank for that. All that light magic you taught me, even without my memories I could still access it to save him. Now tell me what I've missed."

"Six months is nothing compared to your years of stories, I want to know everything."

"We've got plenty of time for all that. Though my biggest regret is not coming back as soon as my memories returned."

"How long…"

"About a year in our time. It was the day Stanum proposed, the kiss after he gave me the ring actually. I wanted to find you so you could be there for the wedding, but there was a problem in Oz and Glinda wanted my help. Stanum insisted we stay for it, then she kept finding all these emergencies for us to handle so by the time I found out I was pregnant it was too late. Stanum wanted to be married before the baby was born and Glinda gave me the slippers as a wedding gift, but she couldn't say what effect the magic might have on the baby and we didn't want to risk it, so..."

"You've become Oz's hero."

"Well, I have a little help."

"I'm so proud of you."

"And what about you and Emma? Any plans on the horizon for a wedding? Or more children?"

"You've been gone six months."

"So? A lot can happen in six months."

"Actually Cassie brought up the marriage thing."

Zelena laughed, "let me guess, she wants to be a bridesmaid?"

"She just asked why we're not married. I guess some of the kids at pre-school talk about these things and… well..."

"Go on."

"I haven't really thought about it, not recently anyway. It crossed my mind a few times before Cassie was born and just after, but Emma didn't say anything so I just put it aside. We're happy, and that's what is important."

"But...?"

"After Cassie brought it up, Emma asked me if I wanted to get married."

"A proposal?"

"No, just a question as casually as that."

"You don't look happy."

"She was only asking because Cassie put it into her head. What was I supposed to say?"

"Hmm, not very romantic I guess. Perhaps she's scared, in case one of you wants to but the other doesn't?" Zelena's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea, "sounds like you need someone to talk to her for you."

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm your big sister it's time to let me look after you for a change."

"Zelena Mills if you even…"

"Actually I took Stanum's surname, and that tone of voice isn't as a effective now I'm older that you. So, going back to my other question - can I expect any new little nieces or nephews anytime soon?"

Regina spluttered, speechless, and raised her hands in the air, "Zelena!"

"Accidents happen, happy ones. Cassie's at a good age to become a big sister and I know you, look at the way you kept all of the baby things from Henry and Cassie…"

"Because they come in useful in a situation like this. Plus Henry's in college and we're getting too old…"

"Speak for yourself, I'm planning at least two more after this little one's older. Being an only child – at least in Oz – was awful."

Regina just shook her head and turned away to start making the drinks. Cassie had Henry, after all.

* * *

 

That night, lying in bed with her arms around Regina, Emma smiled as she remembered her talk with Stanum about the stubbornness of the Mills' women.

"I should probably warn you, Zelena threatened to speak to you about why we aren't married and whether you want any more children," Regina broke the silence, half-hoping Emma was asleep so that she could avoid the inevitable conversation.

"Stanum already asked me about it, I think he's a little old-fashioned at least by this world's standards on the subject. He didn't seem to mind that we're both women just that we've got children but haven't married."

"What did you tell him?"

"That we've been too busy saving the town and living our lives to discuss it until recently and that we've both said we're happy with the way things are."

"I really am, honestly Emma. Marriage just seems to complicate things, and weddings are stressful – we have enough of that with Storybrooke and our family."

"I agree, but you'd let me know if you changed your mind right, even if it's not for another twenty, thirty years? I'm not saying I'm ready to get married, but if you ever want to talk about it…"

"How about this, if either of us wants to get married we give the other a white rose as a sign we want to discuss it. That gives the other a warning, some time to think about it, with no pressure of an impromptu proposal."

Emma leaned over to kiss Regina's cheek, "that sounds perfect. What about the other subject?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like more children?"

"I…"

"I hadn't ruled out the possibility, personally, but only if you want them too."

"Perhaps if I was younger…"

"What do you mean?"

"Plus Henry's in college and in a few years he might be thinking about settling down…"

"So what if he starts having children while we're having them? Look at the age difference between me and Neal."

"What if I can't cope? Babies take so much energy to care for, and…"

"You won't be going through it alone." Emma bit her lip as each of Regina's arguments sank in, "you really don't want more children?"

"You do?"

"Well, not right this second, but if the magic happens… we weren't expecting Cassie were we?"

"No, but…"

"And Zelena is older than you now and she's just had a baby."

"Zelena's... Zelena. Don't you remember all the trouble we had trying to get her to sit still for five minutes?"

"You're a wonderful mother, Regina."

"Emma…"

"Okay, I won't push it. I just wanted to let you know I agree with you about the wedding-thing, but I'm not ruling out more children. If you decide you want them too, I'm in, after all I can't do it without you."

Regina didn't reply, so Emma closed her eyes. If Zelena did speak to her, she had her answers. Henry was rushing home to see his favourite aunt, hopefully he'd be there tomorrow and they could focus on how wonderful it was to have the family back together again.

* * *

 

**_Three years later…._ **

Regina held Zelena's hand as another contraction hit, "where's Emma?"

"She's on her way, Stanum's gone to help David so Emma can come here."

"What if she doesn't make it in time? I can't do this without her."

"I'm here, and you're going to be fine."

Regina practiced the breathing techniques she had been taught, her eyes on the door as she waited for the blonde.

* * *

 

Cassie sat next to her young cousin, reading a story to him, in the waiting room at the hospital. Henry was holding Zelena's baby daughter, who only a few weeks old, and keeping an eye on the other two children. The lights in the room flickered, distracting Henry as he burped the baby. A few moments later he felt the milk-vomit hit his shoulder, where he had forgotten to place a towel over his t-shirt. Making a face, he picked up the towel and switched the baby to his other side. At times like this he wished he had magic, because he couldn't leave Cassie and Sebastian to go and wash it off.

"Emma's finally arrived," Zelena breezed into the waiting room, smiling. "Henry, what happened?"

He handed the baby to her mother and shook his head, "I forgot the towel. The same thing happened when you were a baby and I was trying to burp baby-you."

With a flick of her wrist Zelena magicked his t-shirt clean, "that's better."

"Thanks."

"Shouldn't be long now," Zelena advised him.

It was nearly half an hour later when Dr Whale came to tell them the good news, "Henry you have another sister."

* * *

 

The family crowded around Regina's bed, peering down at the newest addition to the family.

"Can I hold her?" Cassie asked.

"Hey, me first. I'm the eldest," Henry reminded her.

"I asked first," Cassie countered.

Emma looked to Regina for a decision, but Regina handed her the baby without a word leaving the choice in her hands, "okay, first one sitting down gets to hold the baby."

Henry and Cassie rushed for the only unoccupied chair in the room, Henry letting his sister win. She beamed at Emma as the baby was laid in her arms. Zelena walked over to watch over them so Emma could return to Regina's side.

"She's perfect," Emma said, kissing Regina's forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

As Emma kissed Regina again, she felt something brush against her hair. When she looked up, she saw white rose petals falling around them.

"Regina…?"

"Sorry, it's the pregnancy messing with my magic. It doesn't mean…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated, calling a bright magical light to glow around her hands. When she opened her eyes, a single long-stemmed white rose had appeared. She laid it on the bed in front of Regina.

"I think I'd like to talk about it, later. When it's just the two of us."

"Emma…"

"No pressure, remember. Time to think, and maybe talk about it, right?"

Regina picked up the rose, "very well."

Emma went back over to the new baby. Perhaps Regina was right and it was her pregnancy hormones creating the petals, but just in case it wasn't Emma wanted to give Regina a chance to reconsider.

Maybe they would get married one day, maybe they wouldn't. As Emma looked down at their perfect little family, she knew she had everything she had ever wanted. Then the door opened and Stanum joined them, carrying take-out bags from Granny's. Suddenly Cassie was willing to hand back her new sister, and Henry eagerly took his opportunity to hold her. Stanum offered some food to Regina, before passing Emma and Zelena theirs and accepting his baby daughter in exchange.

"Thank you," Zelena whispered to Emma as they stood by the door, watching their family.

"For what?"

"For my second chances; first as a baby, and then again as a child. Without them I wouldn't be here with all of this."

"We've all had second chances," Emma told her. "They've helped to shape our family. I wouldn't want to change one single moment."

"To second chances," Zelena raised her take-out cup of tea towards Emma.

"To family," Emma amended, raising her own cup.

* * *

 

**The End.**

* * *

 

**AN: Wow, longer word count than I was expecting, but I couldn't split it into two more chapters so I just kept it as one long epilogue. Perhaps a bit too much dialogue and not enough descriptions and other things? It's finally ended, I was worried for a while that it would keep going but I really didn't want it to end with a wedding – I think it's nice that it's different – and although adding in small scenes with Emma sneaking white roses to Regina to see if she notices (or pictures of white roses) would have been amusing it was time to bring the story to an end.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. On to the next adventure…**

 


End file.
